Doctor's Orders
by Silver Wolf1
Summary: Watch as Grace and her new family handle relatives, long lost family members, and the craziness that comes with pregnancy. Sequel to 'By Locksley's Grace.'
1. Chapter 1

As always, the characters and places in this fanfic aren't mine. They belong to Disney. I'm using them in this fanfic because I fell in love with Zootopia after watching it. This is the follow up to my last one. Hopefully I can bring in some of the other characters from the movie. Sorry if that doesn't happen. If that happens, great; if not, I don't care. And last but not least, a special thank you to judithwildehopps for letting me use her 'Baby Ruth' character from her stories.

Anyway, I hope you like the story. Email any and all comments (even burns) to Silver_Wolf1_99 . Now on with the story:

Doctor's Orders

By Silver Wolf1

Chapter One:

Snowball Effect...

The holiday season was in full swing in Zootopia. Everywhere you looked, stores had festive displays up, apartment buildings and houses had decorations up as if they were trying to outdo each other. While it may be strange for some, the weirdest thing had to have been the snow that was on the ground in City Center. It wasn't enough to cause any massive problems, just enough to reach the top of the ankle one some of the medium sized mammals. Even Little Rodentia had a small amount of snow on the ground.

Yet for one small mammal, the snow reminded her slightly of better times. As what some would call an arctic fox walked along the sidewalks, Grace couldn't help but think back to time when her mother was still alive and the fun they had on days like this. She stopped long enough to reach down and scooped up some snow. _'I see why some animals hate this time of year,'_ she thought letting it fall to the ground. She flicked the last of the snow from her paw before continuing on.

Now normally she, like so many other kits, would be waiting for the lunch bell to ring. But due to duel certain circumstances, all the students had to head home early. Lucky for her, the school wasn't that far away from her home; as was her parents work. As the ZPD building came into view, she noticed a familiar two figures standing outside the building. The one was a red fox she had come to respect and love like a father, the other was a fellow officer that she had known for years.

 _'I wonder what they're talking about,'_ she thought before an idea popped into her head. Trying to stay as quiet as possible, she quickly ducked behind a nearby tree and formed a snowball.

 _'Sorry about this Fangmeyer,'_ she thought glancing out from her hiding spot. She waited until the one officer started to head back to the building before throwing her snowball. The frozen sphere flew through the air and hit her old friend right between her shoulders. She quickly ducked out of sight as she heard the tiger start yelling at her father. Making sure to stay hidden and not get caught, she quickly prepped another snowball.

Once the tiger stopped yelling at her father, she quickly stepped out from hiding long enough to throw another projectile. Only instead of hitting her friend or father, it hit a tree another officer was standing under that had come out to yell at them.

"Three, two, one," she whispered before a startled yell came from the new arrival. She looked out and placed a paw over her mouth as she watched her father and Fangmeyer start digging the other officer out. Not wanting to stick around for the aftermath, Grace quickly and quietly ran inside and watched as her father took off running as the other officers started throwing snowballs at him.

After a few minutes watching, she couldn't help but giggle as she said, "I so wish I was recording this."

"The security cameras are recording this as we speak, Ms. Locksley," a familiar voice said next to her, "But shouldn't you be in school right now?"

"A combination of a pipe bursting in the basement that knocked out the furnace while a few students blew up some toilets, Mr. Bogo," she said looking up at him, "Sorry about starting a snowball fight."

"Don't be," the cape buffalo said with a slight smile, "For as long as I've known Detective Wilde, I have been waiting someone to do something like this to him. Granted most of the precinct was hoping it would be his mate that got him."

"You know mom is going to want a copy of this, right?" she asked looking back out the window.

"A copy of what?" a grey bunny asked walking up to the two.

"Your daughter got Fangmeyer and Snarlov to think your husband threw snowballs at them," Bogo answered as his smile grew, "Which escalated into a two on one snowball fight."

"Please tell me someone is recording this," Judy said as she watched her mate try not to get pummeled with snowballs.

"The security cameras are recording this right now, and Grace's school closed early due to a pipe burst causing the furnace to go out," Bogo stated.

"The school called a few minutes ago letting me know, and I was about to go get her anyway do to a doctor's appointment," Judy replied.

"Can we stay to see if dad gets hit?" Grace asked looking at her mother.

"As much as I would love to watch that happen, we have to get going now," Judy said giving her adoptive daughter an apologetic smile.

"I'll make sure to have the video of this ready for when you get back," Bogo said looking at the two.

"Thanks chief," Judy said before the two headed for the elevator. After pressing the button, they stepped into the waiting car and went down to the car port.

"Are we allowed to take a squad car, mom?" Grace asked the doors opened.

"We won't be taking one of the squad cars," Judy said as she held up a set of keys, "We're taking your father's car."

"Won't he be mad when he goes to leave?" Grace asked as they walked over to a blue four door coup.

"We'll be back long before he gets off the clock," Judy replied as they got in, "You don't want to go, do you?"

"I'd rather stay and throw snowballs at dad," the young kit said as they buckled up.

"That makes two of us," Judy said before starting the car, "Just don't tell your father that."

"Only if you don't tell him about the snowballs," Grace replied.

"What snowballs?" Judy asked as she pulled out of the parking garage, "Anyway, what all happened with the pipes at school?"

Grace took a deep breathe before saying, "A bunch of boys dropped a firecracker in a toilet in each of the boys bathrooms. That caused the pipe to burst that was next to the furnace. After the principal found out what all happened, he suspended the ones responsible and sent everyone else home. Because of the damages, I may not be going back until after the New Year; which means no Christmas party."

"At least for your school," Judy said smiling, "Don't forget, my family is coming into town to spend the holiday with us. Once they figure out where to stay for cheap."

Grace was silent for a few seconds before saying. "I think I know a place, but you and dad are not going to like it."

"Why do you say that?" Judy asked pulling up to a stop light.

"Because it deals with one of the places my mom left me in her will," the young kit replied looking at the dash.

"And which one is that?" Judy asked.

"The building we live in," Grace said shyly, "I asked mom why there was no one else on the floor the apartments on and she said that dad bought that floor and the one below and above it so they could be alone."

"You mean you own three floors of that building?" Judy asked surprised.

Grace nodded and said, "All three floors can hold all of your family and Aunt Vicky's, and the lights green."

"I think the three of us need to have a talk about what all your mom left you when we get home tonight," Judy said as she started driving, "But also about what to get everyone for Christmas."

"I think I might have an idea for at least Grandma Maria," Grace said smiling slightly, "But I need to talk to dad about it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Idiot, I mean, Elliot...

"Do I have to see this guy?" Grace asked as her and her adoptive mother sat in a waiting room.

"I take it you really don't like doctor's," Judy asked watching her daughter.

"Not this one," Grace said leaning back in her seat, "He gives me the creeps and he's an idiot."

"Grace, it's not nice to call someone names," Judy said frowning slightly.

"If she's talking about Idiot, I mean Elliot, Ramstein, then that would be the nicest thing anyone has ever said about him," a koala wearing a lab coat said walking up to the two, "'Sorry about the wait. I'm Dr. Schwartz. I'll be your acting physician today."

"Judy Wilde, and this is my daughter, Grace," the bunny said as the two stood up.

"Hi Molly," Grace said smiling brightly.

"Hey Sugar," the koala said smiling before motioning for the two to follow, "Come on back." As the three went into the back, a thought popped into Judy's mind.

"So I take it you two know each other," the bunny said as they entered the one exam room.

"I've known Grace since before she was born," Molly said turning to face the two, "I was Laura's OGB/YN and I'm Grace's normal pediatrician. Now, which one of you is here to see me today?"

"She is," Grace and Judy said in unison while pointing at each other.

"And why do you say each other?" Molly asked trying not to laugh.

"Grace missed her last check-up and is overdue for one," Judy said turning to face the young kit. Grace turned to face her mother and replied, "Grandma Maria picked me up from school last month and took me to it. If anything, you need to find out if that prescription idiot Ramstein gave you won't hurt the baby."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa," Molly said stepping forward and placing a hand on Judy's shoulder, "You're pregnant and went to see that idiot?"

"Yes and why do you two keep calling him an idiot?" Judy asked looking at the koala.

"One, he thinks mixed couples shouldn't have kits. So he prescribes pills that will make it so the female can't ever have them," Molly said glaring at the bunny, "Two, he has a class action lawsuit against him by thirty-nine different couples. And three, he is currently under investigation by the Medical Review Board because of his actions and practices. Now what did that idiot prescribe you?"

"He gave her this," Grace said handing over a piece of paper, "I made sure to grab it once I heard that mom didn't go to you for her last check-up."

"It's a good thing you did, Grace," Molly said reading the paper, "This is he's normal go to for dealing with predator pregnancies. If a prey would've taken this it would have killed them."

"Wait a minute, you mean he tried to kill me?" Judy asked surprised.

"Ramstein is a die-hard Bellwether supporter so I wouldn't put it past him to try and take out one of the officers that put her away," Molly said before pointing at the exam table, "Now get your furry butt on that table before I use my secret weapon."

"You have a secret weapon?" Judy asked skeptical. Molly smiled before saying, "Grace has the number for your parents and they don't know you're pregnant yet, do they?" The bunny's eyes widened as she took an involuntary step backwards.

"You wouldn't?" Judy asked surprised.

"You have ten seconds to get on that table, or I have Grace call them," Molly said crossing her arms.

"This is blackmail," Judy muttered before doing as she was told.

"No, it's called a hustle, mom," Grace giggled before sitting in a chair.

"Comments from the peanut gallery before the examination is over will result in doctor allowed tickles from parents," Molly said glancing at her young patient before starting. After about twenty minutes, the doctor took a few steps back and said, "Well you appear to be in great physical shape, Judy. Now go ahead and lay back so we can get a look at your baby."

"You can do that?" Grace asked a little puzzled.

"With a special machine called the sonogram we can," Molly said before pulling over the machine in question.

"How does it work?" Grace asked.

"It's kind of like a x-ray," the doctor said turning the machine on, "But it doesn't hurt the baby." Once the machine was ready, Molly took the wand from the machine and gently slid it across Judy's exposed belly. After a few minutes, Molly frowned slightly as she said, "Oh dear."

"What's wrong?" Judy asked a little worried.

'Your mate isn't a bunny, is it?" Molly asked glancing at her patient.

"Uh, no. he's a fox. Why?" Judy asked as her ears fell.

"Because your kit is about the size Grace was a month after she was conceived," Molly said turning to face the bunny.

"Is that good or bad?" Grace asked.

"It's a little of both, actually," Molly said giving the young kit a smile, "Laura was pregnant for about five months before she had you, Grace. And at the rate the little one is growing, you have about four months before it arrives."

"Ok so what's the bad part and why did you say 'it'?" Judy asked raising an eyebrow.

"I said it because I don't know if you want to know the gender," Molly replied turning her attention back to her patient, "And the bad part is; you are on immediate bed rest and maternity leave as soon as you leave here. Doctor's orders and I will be calling your boss to make sure they know what is going on."

"Mr. Bogo is not going to like that," Grace said with a slight giggle. Molly looked at the young kit for a brief second before looking at Judy and asked, "Bogo?"

"Both my mate and I are detectives with the ZPD," Judy said sighing, "And I am the only one that can keep my husband in line so he doesn't get killed by our boss." The doctor was quiet for a few seconds before reaching over and putting the wand up.

"Is that a problem?" Judy asked watching the physician.

"Possibly," Molly said looking at the bunny, "Because of how big your kit may be, there is a high chance of you having to go in for a C-section delivery. If that happens, I can't guarantee you will be able to go back to the force at this time."

"You mean I might have to quit being a cop?" Judy asked a little shocked.

"As it stands right now, you have a fifty percent chance you won't have too," Molly replied calmly, "Between now and when I finally clear you after having your kit, that may change depending on what all you do. If you can, I suggest seeing if a family member can move in to help around the house."

"I think I might know someone that can help," Grace said looking at her mother.

"Just so long as it's not Finn," Judy said sadly.

"Not sure who that is, but I think I might know something that can make you a little happier," Molly said. She picked the wand back up and placed it on Judy's belly before pressing a few buttons on the machine. A rhythmic soon filled the room as the doctor smiled.

"What's that sound?" Grace asked puzzled.

"A heartbeat of your little brother or sister," the doctor said smiling.

"Nick is going to be upset that he missed this," Judy said as she tried to hold back her tears.

"I don't think he will," Molly said smiling, "The new sonogram machines can record sessions for family members that couldn't be here due to work and stuff."

"Thank you," Judy said wiping the tears away.

"You're welcome and just so you know," Molly said as she turned the monitor so everyone could see it and pointed at a small object on it, "That is your kit right there."

"Whoa," Grace said glancing from the screen to her mother's belly.

"Do you know what it's going to be?" Judy asked staring at the screen.

"Unfortunately, it's too early to tell," Molly said pressing a button on the machine, "We should know on your next appointment; which I am going to set for after the first of the New Year." She put the wand away before inserting a flash drive into the machine and pressed a few buttons. "I should have that copy ready in a few," the doctor said looking at the two, "Now, I will be prescribing some vitamins and you are not to do anything strenuous. As soon as you get home, I want you to limit that amount of time you're on your feet until the next appointment."

"Are you serious?" Judy asked buttoning her shirt.

"With this being your first, yes I am," Molly replied crossing her arms, "Does your husband know how to cook?"

"He normally does the cooking through the week," Judy replied sitting up, "Weekends usually involves a call to Tucker's pizza and a trip to Nick's mom."

"Limit the fast food and I am serious about you staying off your feet," Molly said before removing the flash drive and handing it to her patient along with a picture, "Grace has my number and is going to be my eyes for me. Unfortunately, this means you are going to have to call someone to take you home."

"I can call dad and see if one of the officers can give him a lift here so he can drive us home," Grace said before her mother's phone went off.

"Actually, you don't have to," the bunny said with a slight smile, "Our rides already here."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

A Long Day...

Nick shivered slightly as he walked towards the apartment he lived at with his family. His day had been going great until someone started a snowball fight. At first it was a little uneven with two officers ganging up on him because they thought he had started it, but it had soon turned into a level playing field when a bunch of kits walking home from school decided to join the fun.

"I wonder who started that anyway," he muttered as he pulled his keys out. As he unlocked the door, he heard laughter from inside the apartment. _'Sounds like mom's here,'_ he thought walking inside.

"I'm home," he said closing the door.

"Hey Nick," Judy said looking over at him, "You look like you got thrown into a snowdrift."

"That's because I did," he said walking past, "No thanks to Chief Buffalo Butt and Snarlov."

"Let me guess," Maria said from where she was sitting in the living room next to her grand-kit, "Snarlov made certain he was behind you and hid after throwing a snowball at your boss."

"I got blamed for it and was thrown in a snow drift," he replied heading for the master bedroom, "Just like I got blamed for starting the snowball fight."

"Sorry about that, dad," Grace whispered trying not to laugh.

"He will get even with you once he finds out you started that," Judy said looking at the young kit.

"Anyway," Nick said as he walked back in wearing a t-shirt and sweats, "How did the doctor's appointment go, Grace?"

"Mom got in trouble and grounded," she said looking at her father.

"Oh do tell," he said with a smug grin looking at his mate.

"Apparently the doctor I went to a few days ago is under review and gave me a bad prescription," Judy said sighing.

"Then she got put on immediate maternity leave from what I understand," Maria said leaning back in her seat.

"Oh I beat the chief is going to love that," Nick said sounding a little sarcastic.

"Especially since mom may not be able to go back to the force," Grace said before placing both paws over her mouth.

"Before you freak, Nick, let me explain," Judy said turning to face her mate, "The doctor said that because of our kit will be a hybrid, I have a fifty percent chance of being able to return to the force. Provided I do as she instructs."

"Which means no stress, no junk food or fast food, and limiting the amount of time on her feet," Maria said watching her son's reaction, "That also means you are going to have a bunny with a severe case of cabin fever."

Nick sat there for a few seconds in silence before muttering, "I am so screwed."

"I think Mr. Bogo would be laughing his head off at you because of this, dad," Grace said placing her paws in her lap.

"I guess it's a good thing he's never going to find out then," he said smiling.

"About that," Judy said nervously, "I have to go in tomorrow and fill out the paperwork for medical leave and relay what my doctor said."

"Maybe you can get a copy of that snowball fight and find out who started it, Nick," Maria said with a slight grin.

"I already put a request in for that footage," her son said looking at her, "Clawhauser said he would have the disc ready for me tomorrow when I get there. I was also asked if we are attending his Christmas party this year."

"Depends on the day and how I'm feeling," Judy said.

"And when Grandma Bonnie and the others get here," Grace said.

"Speaking of which," Nick said looking at his mate, "I made a few calls and all the hotels are booked solid till after New Year's."

"And I called Daniel and found out that Grace owns this floor as well as the ones above and below this one," Judy said before lightly kissing his nose.

"There's enough room for Judy's family plus Aunt Vicky's," Grace said looking at the coffee table, "If they wanted to come."

"Well if they don't, I will," Maria said hugging her grandkit.

"I think I know someone that could use one of those rooms," Nick said with a slight smile.

"You better not be talking about Finn in front of me, Nicholas," Maria said glaring at her son.

"Sorry to say this, Nick, but I'm going to have to agree with your mother on this one," Judy said leaning against him, "We do understand he is your friend, but Grace doesn't need that kind of influence in her life when she already has you."

"Can I at least get him with a bunny wave?" he asked looking at his mate.

"Talk to my parents about that," she said closing her eyes.

"You ok, mom?" Grace asked a little worried.

"I'm ok, Grace," the bunny assured her daughter, "I'm just comfy and getting hungry."

"In that case, Grace and I will take of dinner tonight," Maria said getting up, "Cause by the looks of it, you two need some time to be together."

"Grace can help as soon as she tells me why she was at the prescient today instead of in class," Nick said looking at his daughter.

"A bunch of the boys tossed fireworks in the toilets," the young kit replied calmly, "When they went off, it caused a pipe next to the furnace to burst and the water trashed the furnace in the process. It will be announced on the news tomorrow morning if I have class or not."

"No offense Grace, but I hope you don't," her father said with a slight laugh, "I have a feeling someone is going to have to make sure a certain cute bunny follows the doctor's orders."

Judy sighed as she looked up at her mate and said, "Don't call me cute, and I don't need a babysitter."

"Mom, you were placed on bedrest and have yet to make it there," Grace said shifting her gaze to the bunny in question, "You were up and moving almost every five to ten minutes. It took Grandma Maria just to get you to sit."

"Seriously Nicky," Maria said looking at her son, "Judy has been sitting in that spot for the past two hours and I got here two and a half hours ago."

"How did you get her to stop moving?" he asked looked at his mate surprised.

"Because of the fact you would use that info against her, I can't tell you," his mother said smiling.

"You might as well tell him, Grandma Maria," Gracie said trying not to laugh, "Mom usually hurts him for doing something stupid anyway."

"True, but it's more fun to watch him try and figure it out himself," Maria said before heading towards the kitchen, "So what does everyone want for dinner?"

"Its moms pick tonight," Grace said smiling.

"You mean you guys take turns picking what you eat?" Maria asked a little surprised.

"It was either we take turns picking what to have and Nick cooks, or I share cooking duty with him," Judy said looking over at her mother in-law.

"Mom can't cook," Grace said with a slight shudder.

"Nick told me about that night," Maria said pulling a skillet down.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

A Precinct's Reaction...

On a normal work day, Grace would be dropped off at school before her parents headed off to Precinct One. But due to the pipe burst, Grace found herself taking the elevator up to the main lobby with her parents.

"Hopefully, Chief won't be too upset about this," Judy said quietly.

"Why would he be upset?" Grace asked looking at her mother.

"My guess is because the ZPD's best bunny detective is going to take a leave of absence," Nick said with a smile.

"I'm the only bunny detective, Slick," Judy said as the doors opened.

"Which is what makes you the best," he said as they walked towards the front desk. For the most part the lobby looked like it always does, but they could tell that a certain cheetah had added some slight touches to make the place a little more festive. "Looks like Benny had some fun decorating this year," Nick said looking towards a Christmas tree that had been set up in a corner.

"He always does," Judy said as she felt Grace take her paw in hers, "Let's just hope that's all he's done. Remember last year?"

Her partner gave a slight shudder before saying, "Ugh, don't remind me."

"I think my mom told me about that. She never did find out what all happened," Grace said as they reached the front desk.

"Well Grace, last year someone decided to hang mistletoe above our desk," Nick said as they reached the front desk, "Good thing about it is that old Benny here knows better than to do that."

"Bogo is still trying to find out who did that," Clawhauser said as he leaned over the front desk slightly, "So what brings the entire Wilde family in today?"

"Kind of a combination of things, Clawhauser," Judy said smiling, "But right now, I need to talk to the Chief."

"Oh he's up in his office right now arguing with the mammals down in the tech department," the cheetah replied, "Want me to let him know you're on the way up to see him?"

"If you would please," she said before looking at her mate, "I'll let you know how it goes. Come on, Grace."

"Ok mom. Bye dad," the young kit said before walking off with her mother. As the two walked up to the chief's office, Grace noticed that her mother's ears had dropped.

"You ok, mom?" she asked a little worried.

"Just a little worried about what the Chief is going to say," Judy said sounding a little worried.

"He won't yell at you," Grace said squeezing her mother's paw.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Judy asked.

"He doesn't yell when I'm here," Grace said smiling, "Granted, I do think there was a betting pool as to how long before you would have to have this conversation with him. And no, dad was banned from entering it."

"Thank Serendipity for small favors," Judy said as they reached their destination. She brought her paw up to knock, but stopped as the door swung open.

"Detective," Chief Bogo said looking down at the two, "Ms. Locksley, please come in."

"Thank you, Mr. Bogo," Grace said as her and her mother entered.

"Sorry about stopping by like this, Chief," Judy said as her boss closed the door, "But this is kind of important."

"Your doctor called me yesterday and informed me about what she found out and you taking maternity leave," the cape buffalo said walking over to his desk, "I already have the paperwork pre filled out and waiting for your signature. As far as yesterday's snowball fight goes, Ms. Locksley, I think you need to work on your sneaking skills."

"Someone spotted me?" Grace asked a little surprised.

"The cameras saw you start the fight," he said with a smile as he sat behind his desk, "Granted, the techs had to enhance the footage to its maximum in order to see you clearly. And no, I made sure they didn't leave the enhanced images on the disk."

"Other than thank you for that, I am going to have to apologize for one thing," Judy said a little nervously.

"I'm putting your husband on parking duty for at least a month as punishment for knocking you up," he said before handing the detective a clipboard, "And just so he doesn't get on my nerves completely. Just make sure everything is correct and sign at the bottom." Judy was silent as she looked over the paperwork.

"You're doctor also told me about the probability of your return," he said calmly, "I have no doubt you will be back."

"Thanks chief," she said quietly before signing it.

"Um, Mr. Bogo, did the doctor tell you about how mom is supposed to stay off her feet?" Grace asked.

"She did," Bogo said with a slight smile, "It is also why there is a wheelchair sitting next to the door to my office."

"I am not riding in that thing and you can't make me," she said handing the paperwork back.

"If you think I am going to call your mate up here to push you around the building. I wouldn't dream of it," he said looking at the bunny, "Nor will I be calling Clawhauser. I would never hear the end of it between the two of them."

"You better not," Judy said as she glared at her boss.

"I won't," he said looking at her, "And while I understand that that no one really likes those things, your doctor made it very clear that if you do not cooperate to use the failsafe she provided me with. Normally, I would have my phone set so all I would have to do is press a button, I decided that it might be a better idea to take it a step further."

"You didn't," she asked as her ears fell.

"Delgato went and picked her up last night," he said as his smile disappeared, "She is currently waiting in the bullpen with the other officers and your mate. All I have to do is page him and let you deal with the after math."

"Be thankful that this isn't Precinct Three," Grace said looking at her mother, "One of the officer found out Uncle Mortimer found out his wife was pregnant and it started a building wide conga line with chanting everyone chanting he's going to be a dad."

"Uncle Mortimer?" Judy asked looking at her daughter.

"He's a Cariboo," Grace giggled, "It was funny to see him freak out like that."

"Whereas Clawhauser will talk your ears off about setting up a baby shower for you," Bogo said glancing at the young kit briefly, "Well Judy, what's it going to be?"

The bunny was quiet for a few seconds before saying in a huff, "Fine. I'll ride in the wheelchair."

"Very well, Judy," he said before getting up and retrieving the wheelchair, "And I will make certain to not go anywhere near your mate while you're riding in this."

"Thank you," she said as it was placed next to her, "Do I really have to ride in that thing? I mean, it's not really my size"

"Unfortunately, this is the smallest we have here at the station," he said sounding a little smug.

"You're enjoying this way too much," she said before climbing into the wheelchair.

"Dad would be enjoying it more," Grace said hopping down from the chair, "Where to now, Mr. Bogo?"

"Well, that depends on your mother," he said leaning back against his desk, "Dr. Schwartz told me the gist of what all you are supposed to do, Judy. While I think it going to be hilarious that you won't be here to save your mate from my wrath, I think you should at least tell your fellow officers what is going on."

"That's easy," the young kit said hopping up next to her mother in the wheelchair, "Just tell Clawhauser and run."

"That or you do an imitation of your father directing mammals out of our way in front of Clawhauser, Honorary detective," Judy said bumping into her daughter.

"Only if she gets him in the process like she did yesterday," the cape buffalo said with a evil grin.

"Now what kind of mammal would I be if I didn't take request," the young kit said returning the grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Bonnie...

"This is going to get old, real fast," Judy said with a sigh. For the second day in a row, the bunny found herself sitting on the couch in her living being watched by her mother in-law.

"I know," Maria said with a slight smile, "Bunnies are used to being active and not sitting still. But this is doctor's orders. Now what happened when you told Adrian and the others?"

"McHorn dragged dad outside and threw him into a snowdrift," Grace said handing her mother a bottle of water, "He was muttering something about dad hurting his favorite bunny. Delgato then asked Mr. Bogo it they really had to put up with dad with his handler. I think it was at that point Wolfard looked at mom and if this was some sort of joke then the new cadets were right about her being a demon bunny."

"Demon bunny?" Maria asked trying not to laugh.

"One of the new cadets thought it would be wise calling me cute during a sparring match and I showed him why only Nick is allowed to call me cute," Judy said before taking a drink.

"He also got suspended for two days for making a speciest comment," Grace said as the phone rang, "I got it."

"No, I got it," Judy said holding up her phone. She swiped a finger over it and smiled as she saw mother appear on the screen. "Hey mom, I was about to call you," she said smiling.

"Hopefully it's about somewhere cheap we can stay while visiting," Bonnie said sounding a little stressed, "Because I haven't been having any luck finding a cheap hotel that can house everyone."

"That's part of it," Judy said with a slight laugh, "It seems Grace's mother owned three floors in the apartment building we're staying in. So there is enough room for the entire family and then some."

"Y-y-you're kidding?" Bonnie asked shocked. Judy shook her head before Grace leaned over her shoulder saying, "My actual dad bought them so his family could come see him and mom during Christmas."

"And that is a nerve will won't talk about," Bonnie said smiling softly, "How long will it take to get those rooms ready?"

"Daniel had a cleaning service come and take care of them while mom told Mr. Bogo she was pregnant today," Grace replied smiling, "So you can be here tonight if you want."

"Stu and the rest of the family will be there tomorrow," Bonnie said as she focused her gaze upon her daughter, "I, on the other hand, will be catching the next train out so I can talk to my daughter about her being pregnant."

Grace's ears flattened against her head as Judy said, "Mom. Before you freak out, I have one question for you."

"What?" Bonnie asked not sounding too happy.

"Are you more upset that I didn't call you sooner, or that you are going to have two grandkits that are part fox?" Judy asked calmly.

"Judith, you know better than to ask that question," Bonnie said shocked, "It doesn't matter what they are. I'm more upset that I lost a bet with Dillon."

"How did you lose a bet with Dillon?" Judy asked surprised.

"He said that Grace would let it slip that you're pregnant before you got the chance to tell me," Bonnie said with a sigh.

"What did you bet him?" Judy asked almost afraid to know the answer.

"That he could go pick out a gift for Grace with Nick," Bonnie said with a slight laugh.

"He doesn't have to get me anything," Grace said quietly as her ears turned pink, "None of you do actually."

"But we want to because you're as much family as Nick and Maria are," Bonnie said smiling.

"Aw, Bonnie, you're going to make me cry," Maria said sniffing back a fake tear.

Grace giggled as Bonnie asked, "Hey Maria, are our girls behaving?"

"If you mean Grace, yes," Maria said moving over next to her daughter in-law, "Judy on the other hand; the answer would be reluctantly. I have been here since her and Grace got back from the Precinct an hour ago and she doesn't seem to know how to sit still."

"Mr. Bogo said he had Delgato go and pick you up last night and was waiting to yell at mom if she didn't get in a wheelchair at the Precinct and let him push her around," Grace said smiling.

"And I probably would've ripped into every one of them about your mom being pregnant too," Bonnie said with a slight laugh, "Now I will be there soon so I can see what all is in those rooms and where you're living. Until then, Maria please make sure that Judy doesn't stay on her feet too long."

"Will do, Bonnie," the vixen said smiling.

"Grace, help your mom out till I get there, ok?" Bonnie asked turning her attention to her grandkit.

"Ok, Grandma Bonnie," the young kit said with a nod.

"And let me guess," Judy said with a sigh, "Do as the doctor instructs, stay off your feet, let Nick do the cooking and anything strenuous, and Grace will be telling you if I don't do those things when you arrive."

"You forgot keep Finn away from me," Bonnie replied with a shake of her head, "You are allowed to hit Nick if he gets on your nerves too much, I will handle the cooking for your father and siblings, and we need to plan a baby shower, Maria."

"Benny called dibs after he found out about the baby," Grace said moving so she sat next to her mother, "Which lead to an argument between him and a friend of mom's named Fru Fru over the phone."

"I'll explain when you get here, mom," Judy said with a slight laugh, "And don't worry, Finn is not even allowed here because of what he might teach Grace."

"You mean besides what Nick probably hasn't already taught her?" Maria asked with a smirk.

"Like how to cheat to lose so mom doesn't make him sleep on the couch?" Grace asked looking at her grandmother.

"Before you ask, Judy, you are a one of the worst mammals to play any game against," Bonnie said with a sigh.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad," Judy tried to protest.

"I went to bed almost an hour later then I should've last night because you keep demanding a rematch in the video game we were playing last night," Grace said looking at her mother.

"Judith!" Bonnie and Maria said looking at the bunny in shock.

"Dad already said the two of them were going to have a talk about last night when he gets off work," Grace said calmly.

"He's not the only one," Bonnie said sounding upset, "I will be there in a couple hours."

"And until then, you might want to explain to me why it took so long for you to let my grandkit go to bed last night?" Maria said after the Hopps matriarch ended the call.

"Grace's school got canceled for the remainder of the year and I guess I did get a little carried away last night," Judy said sinking into the couch.

"You woke dad up and it took him grounding you from the system to get us both to bed," Grace said before leaning on her mother's shoulder.

"That sounds like the second best idea I've heard all day," Maria said as she stood up and faced the two, "The first being you go take a nap until Bonnie gets here, Grace."

"Or until lunch," Grace yawned. The young kit slowly shifted till her head was resting on her mother's lap and closed her eyes.

"Good thing I don't have to go to the bathroom," Judy said as her daughter fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Chance Meetings...

There weren't many times the matriarch of the Hopps family purposely made the trip to Zootopia. In fact, she could literally count the times she had went there on one paw. But this time was a little different. While her mate would be bringing their kits tomorrow, she was heading in to see just exactly where they would be staying for the holidays. As she turned her attention away from the window, she noticed a male arctic fox sitting across from her.

"I take it this is your first time going to Zootopia?" Bonnie asked smiling.

He shook its head slightly before saying, "It feels like it. Last time I was here was the day my daughter graduated college."

"Why were you gone so long?" Bonnie asked a little puzzled.

"Let's just say that my former business partner and I had a slight falling out as to how the company we started should be run," he said looking at Bonnie, "I'm Marcus, by the way."

"Bonnie," she said with a nod, "What didn't you agree on?"

"I didn't think he should make his family be part of it unless they wanted that career path," he said with a slight edge in her voice, "He didn't like the fact that I was encouraging them to follow their dreams instead of being accountants."

"Sounds like he can't handle change," she said calmly.

"Only if it means affecting how much money he has," he said shaking his head slightly, "Anyway, what brings you to Zootopia?"

"Well besides seeing where my husband and the rest of my kits are staying while we visit my one daughter and her family, I'm going to go yell at her mate for knocking her up," she replied with a slight laugh.

"Ah. This is your first grandkit then?" he asked.

"Technically, my second," she said smiling, "It's kind of a long story and deals with the fallout from the Climate wall incident."

"Did the police ever find out what caused that?" he asked intrigued.

Bonnie was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "They did and from what I understand, it has something to do with their adoptive daughter and her actually great grandfather. What about you?"

"Apparently, my former business partner was found guilty of some crime I thought I would come drive the final nail in his coffin," he said almost sounding amused.

"You're going to burn him, aren't you?" she asked.

"Wouldn't you if you had a partner that screwed you out of a business you helped start and made it so you could never see your kit for almost ten years?" he said with a slight edge to his voice.

"Sounds like he going to get exactly what he deserves," she said sounding irritated, "If you want, I can see if my daughter or her husband can look up what he was charged with. They're both detectives with the ZPD."

"Other than thank you, I'm a little surprised that a bunny would be willing to help a fox," he said a little surprised.

"Let me guess, is it because of the whole 'natural enemy' thing?" she asked smiling slightly.

"More like the last time I trusted a bunny, he double crossed me and cost me everything," he said glancing at the floor of the train car.

"Well that is one thing you won't have to worry about with my family," she said as matter of fact, "Not only do my husband and I have a fox for a business partner, my daughter married one."

"You're daughter married a fox?" he asked surprised, "That sounds like a story I would love to hear."

She laughed a little before saying, "Well a lot of mammals already know the greatest majority of it thanks to the Night Howler incident."

"Night Howlers? Wait a minute, you're daughters Judy Hopps?" he asked.

"The one and only," she said with a bit of pride in her voice, "Granted she's Judy Wilde now. I think you would like her and her husband."

He chuckled a little before saying, "I probably would if she's as nice as you. But right now I just want to bury that poor excuse of a bunny and reconnect with my kit. I'm not even sure if they're still at the same address."

"I think I know someone that can help," she said pulling her phone out, "What's their last name?"

"It's Locksley," he said smiling, "Her names is Laura Locksley." Her finger hit the last button as she recognized the one name.

"Oh dear," she said.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," she said before pressing the call button. She brought the phone up to her ear as she heard someone pick up.

"Detective Wilde speaking," her son in-law said.

"Hello Nick, it's Bonnie," she said putting it on speaker, "I was wondering if you could look up a couple of names for me. I'm trying to help a friend find his family."

"Well I'm on my break right now so sure," he said sounding happy, "Go ahead and tell me the names whenever you're ready. Oh! Have you talked to Judy yet?"

"I already did and I'm heading into Zootopia now. Stu will be heading in with the rest of the kits tomorrow," she said smiling slightly, "Her name is Laura Locksley."

'Ok. Just give me a few," he said.

"It should be an easy look up," Marcus said sounding a little hopeful, "We were the only Locksley's in all of Zootopia."

"Then this shouldn't take long at…" Nick started to say, "Um, hey Bonnie, how long before your train arrives?"

"About fifteen minutes, why?" she asked a little puzzled.

"I'll be there in ten waiting for you and your friend," he said before hanging up.

"I do not like the sound of that," Marcus said a little nervously.

"That makes two of us," she said looking at her phone. She put the device away as a comfortable rose between the two for the remainder of the ride. Once the train arrived, they departed with the other animals and made their way to the exit.

"So, where is this officer you know?" Marcus asked looking around a little.

"Walking towards as we speak," Bonnie said as she saw the fox in question walking towards them. She sat her suitcase on the ground once he was close enough to give him a hug before smacking him in the shoulder. "That was for not telling me sooner," she said taking a step back to look at him.

"For the record, the doctor Carrot's first went to said it was impossible for a bunny to get pregnant by a fox," Nick said slightly rubbing his shoulder, "It wasn't until she saw a different doctor yesterday that she found out otherwise. And before you ask, I was able to find some info out for your friend. Unfortunately, it's not all good."

"Any info is better than none, officer," Marcus said sounding a little hopeful.

"Detective Nick Wilde," the red fox said holding a paw out.

"Marcus Locksley," the artic fox said grasping the outstretched par and giving it a firm shake, "What did you find out?"

Nick was quiet for a second before saying, "I think it might be better if we had this conversation in private. Because as I said; it's not all good news."

"Please. I need to know" Marcus said a little worried.

"I'm sorry to inform you," Nick said calmly, "But your daughter was killed a few months ago in the Climate Wall incident."

"M-my little girl's gone?" Marcus asked as his eyes started to fill with tears.

"Unfortunately yes," Nick said with a slight nod, "I take it you hadn't seen her in a while."

Marcus nodded as he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes saying, "My mate and I haven't seen her since we were forced out of Zootopia twelve years ago."

"You were forced out?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"By my ex-partner," he said looking at her, "My mate and I went on vacation after Laura graduated High School and he threatened to have one of his computer techs make it look like I had been embezzling from the company if I didn't sign over my share of our company and never returned."

"But you never owned any part of the business, did you?" Nick asked with a sly smile.

Marcus shook his head slightly saying, "The only part of that business I owned was the building it was housed in. Once our kit graduated high school, I gave it to her as a graduation present where as my wife signed-over her part of the company to one of my ex-partners great grandkits that she trusted."

"Which explains so much now," Nick said with a slight laugh.

"Mind filling the rest of us in on the joke, Nicholas?" Bonnie asked glaring at the red fox.

"I will explain on the way," Nick replied looking at her, "Right now, Bonnie Hopps, I'd like you to meet Marcus Locksley; the father of the late Laura Locksley, and Grace's grandfather."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

A Family Once Lost...

"So, what do you think is taking Nick so long?" Maria asked glancing at the clock.

"Knowing him, he probably stopped to try and convince Finn into giving everyone a lift here tomorrow," Judy said as she watched her daughter sleep, "Either that or he stopped to see about getting dinner."

"I thought you were banned from fast food," Maria said shifting her gaze to her daughter in-law.

"The doctor said told me to limit fast food," Judy said looking at her mother in-law, "Granted, it probably wouldn't hurt to call and ask what she meant."

"Limit fast food to once a month, no running, excess standing, or anything that puts strain or undo stress on your body and tummy," Grace said sitting up, "Mr. Bogo asked me to call Dr. Schwartz to explain your restrictions while Clawhauser was asking about a baby shower. And don't bother asking if you can work, Molly said she wants you to remove as much stress as possible from you day. Because of that, Mr. Bogo said you are on maternity leave to the point you are not allowed to change even a lightbulb there."

"But I can move around the apartment as much as I want, right?" Judy asked.

"So long as you take it easy and rest often," Grace said before hearing the front door open, "I think dad's home."

"About time you get here, Slick," Judy called out looking towards the front door.

"Blame traffic and had to make a quick stop," Nick said as he entered the room followed by his mother in-law.

"And it wasn't to see if Finn needed a place to stay," Bonnie said walking over and giving her grandkit a hug, "Hi Grace."

"Hi Grandma Bonnie," the young kit said returning the hug before yawning slightly, "Sorry."

"I take it she used your lap as a pillow for a quick nap, huh Carrots?" Nick asked with a smirk.

"Well, it did keep her in one place for longer than a minute," Maria said teasingly, "Seriously, up until I arrived, Judy was trying to convince Grace into showing her some of the rooms on this floor."

"I still don't see why," the young kit said with a slight shrug, "There all basically the same as this one."

"Speaking of which, why don't you show me what some of the rooms so I can figure out who will be staying where," Bonnie said quickly.

"And I think I'll tag along, if you don't mind Bonnie," Maria said getting up from her seat. Once the three had left, Judy looked at her mate and asked, "Ok, what's really going on?"

Nick walked over and sat across from her on the coffee table before saying, "On the train ride here, your mom apparently meet Grace's biological grandfather."

"I thought Laura didn't have any family left," Judy said in disbelief.

"Augustus blackmailed him and his wife into leaving Zootopia," Nick said taking her paws in his, "If they contacted Laura in anyway about anything, he would have one of his techs create fake evidence that showed him embezzling money from the accounting firm that Marcus and Augustus's son created. He switched to that after finding out that Marcus gave the owner ship of the building to Laura as a graduation present."

"If that's true, then why is he in town?" she asked.

"Augustus agreed to allow Marcus to come back to Zootopia if he agreed to be a character witness at his trail in two days," he said with a slight smile, "Except that Marcus plans on burying that sorry excuse of a bunny instead after I told him what all has happened."

"Sucks to be Augustus," she said with a weak laugh, "Where is he now?"

"I dropped him off at a hotel on the way here and gave him Daniel's number," he said frowning slightly, "Carrots, he didn't even know that he was a grandfather until I told him about Grace."

"And he will meet her because I want you to invite him to dinner tomorrow," she said squeezing his paws.

"I thought you might suggest that, so I already did," he said kissing her paw, "Now how do we tell Grace?" Judy had barely opened her mouth to respond when her cell started ringing.

"Hold that thought," she said before answering it, "Hello. Wilde residence."

"I just had a phone call from someone I haven't heard from in a long time," she heard a familiar voice saw over the phone, "Is it true Marcus Locksley is in town to try and help my grandfather?"

Judy quickly put the call on speaker before saying, "He's in town but from Nick just told me, it's to help bury him, Vicky."

"I called Daniel on the way home and told him that he should be getting a call sometime tomorrow," Nick said looking at the phone, "As it stands, we're trying to figure out how to tell Grace that her mother's parents are still alive."

"That's something you don't have to worry about," Vicky said a little nervously, "I accidentally let it slip that they were still alive the last time you had me watch her and she's talked to grandmother Trish."

"She what?" Nick asked surprised.

"Found a letter from her grandmother that I had left out and asked me about it," Vicky replied a little nervously, "Without even thinking, I told her who it was from and why they didn't live in Zootopia anymore. From there, we ended up calling her and talked to her for about an hour. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Wait a minute," Nick said a little puzzled, "You mean you've been in touch with them all this time?"

"My grandfather never know what Trish's maiden name was, which was how I was able to keep them in the loop as too what was going on with Laura," she answered.

"If that's true, then why didn't Marcus know about what happened to Laura?" he asked sounding a little upset.

"Besides dealing with my family on whether or not the firm was going to stay open, would you be able to tell the parents of your best friend that your grandfather killed her over a stupid trunk?" she replied.

"If I have to for my job, but I do see your point," Judy said after a few seconds, "I wonder how bad Grace is going to flip when she finds this out."

"She'll cry," Vicky said with a slight chuckle, "She's say hi, give them a hug and start crying in that order. She won't care where they've been, just that they're here now. But speaking of grandparents, there is something that you need to know about Marcus's mate, Trish."

"What about her?" Nick asked.

"Other than being a computer genius, she's was summoned to testify in Augustus's trail as the one that built the passport drive I handed over," she replied calmly, "She placed a delivery order a few minutes ago and my delivery mammal called in sick tonight."

"And let me guess; you want to borrow either Nick or myself to deliver it and possibly a pic of Grace," Judy said.

"Considering the day she had today, I was thinking more along the lines of asking Grace to deliver it," Vicky replied.

"Let me say something to Grace about it when she gets back," Nick said sympathetically.

"Fair enough," Vicky said sighing, "If anything, I can get you her number so Grace can call her later."

"You know, Carrots, your family isn't going to use all the rooms here," he said giving his mate a sly smile, "I mean you said it yourself that one floor can hold the entire Hopps kerfluffle." Judy gave him a puzzled look for a brief second before smiling.

"Good idea, Slick," the bunny said before looking at the phone, "Hey Vicky, do you know how long Trish is staying?"

"I think till the verdict is read. Why?" Vicky asked.

"Nick will explain as he plays your delivery mammal for that order," Judy said before they heard the front door open, "He'll be there soon."

"Where's dad going, mom?" Grace asked as she hopped up on the couch next to the gray bunny.

"I have to run an errand for Vicky," he said getting up, "I won't be long. And do as our mothers say, Carrots."

"Bite me, Nick," Judy said as she watched him leave.

"And the last time he did that is probably what caused you to be on maternity leave," Maria said as her and Bonnie sat across from her daughter in-law.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Long Overdue Meeting...

From what Grace understood: Nick and Bonnie were going to meet the rest of the Hopps clan at the train station at two and take them back to the hotel. Once they arrived, Grace would help everyone get settled in by showing each of her aunts and uncles where their rooms would be. Unfortunately, this wasn't for another couple of hours. Until then the young kit was going to have to wait.

Luckily for Judy, she did have a way to keep her daughter busy. After making a few phone calls, the two made their way down to Vicky's for lunch.

"Uh, mom, are you sure we should be here?" Grace asked nervously as they took a seat at one of the empty tables.

"We're just stopping in for lunch, Grace," Judy said looking at the young kit, "I take it being here brings up a bad memory."

"It's more like her first time here. Physically at least," a male bunny said as he placed a couple of waters on the table along with the menu's, "Unless you count when her patents stopped in to announce they were having a baby. I'm Donny, by the way, I'll be your server for today. Is there anything you'd like to start with, or are you waiting for someone?"

"A few more actually," Judy said looking at their waiter, "How did you know Greg and Laura?"

"Greg was my uncle," he said after a few seconds before looking at Grace, "And I'm sorry about the way my little sister has been treating you at school, Grace. Emma is like most of the family right now. They don't believe the charges against Augustus until they see the proof for themselves."

"I feel so sorry for you," Grace said smiling a little, "What was my dad like?"

He laughed a little before saying, "From what Aunt Vicky has told me; Judy is basically a female version of Uncle Greg, except he never got the chance to be a cop like she did."

"Sounds like me and him would've gotten along," Judy said with a slight chuckle, "That or scared the living daylights out of Nick."

"Everyone deserves a good scare now and then," he said smiling, "Now if you two ladies will excuse me, I have to get back to work. If you need anything, just ask for me."

"He seems nice," Judy said as their waiter walked away.

"What did he mean by they don't believe the charges?" Grace asked looking at her mother.

Judy was silent for a few seconds before saying, "Some mammals can have a hard time believing that someone committed a crime like Augustus did. Regardless of the evidence, of even if the mammal admits to it, they refuse to accept it."

"I think they need a reality check," the young kit said before looking at her menu. Judy smiled as she leaned over and hugged the young kit.

"You're going to make a great big sister," she said as Donny walked up followed by an artic fox.

"Pardon the interruption, but I think this lovely vixen might be the one you were waiting on," he said motioning towards the mammal behind him.

"I'm still not leaving my husband for you, Donny," the vixen said before looking at Judy, "Trish Locksley. Sorry I'm late. Traffic sucks."

"Judy Wilde," the bunny said smiling, "And trust me, I know about the traffic."

"So that fox wasn't lying when he said his mate was a bunny," Trish said as she sat across from Judy, "He also said that you wanted to talk to me about something."

"A couple of things actually," Judy said placing her paws on the table, "The first being that your husband, Marcus, arrived yesterday to testify at Augustus Morris's trail. I was wondering if you know why."

"As a character witness probably. Knowing that old fool, he is probably getting sued by someone he overcharged again," Trish said leaning back in her chair, "I swear, that bunny has to be the greediest mammal I've ever met."

"He killed my parents," Grace said quietly while looking over the top of her menu at the vixen.

"I knew there was something more than his lawyer was telling me," Trish said sounding disgusted, "Makes me wonder now if they know what is on his passport drive."

"Vicky voluntarily handed it over with the password," Judy said reaching over and gently stroking her daughters head, "That drive contained enough information to link Morris with the murders of countless mammals."

"Including my daughter and her husbands," Trish said grabbing a napkin and wiping her eyes, "Vicky told me. She also said that I almost lost my granddaughter the day I lost Laura."

"G-grandma Trish?" Grace asked as she slowly lowered her menu. The vixen looked at the young kit and gasped as a paw covered her mouth.

"Oo-de-lally," she whispered as tears began to form, "You do have your mother's eyes." The young kit started to cry as she hopped down from her chair and ran over giving her grandmother a hug. "Oof, you even hug like your mother," Trish said holding her granddaughter tight.

"She said I got that from you," Grace said between sobs.

"I hope you don't mind, Trish," Judy said after a few seconds, "But I talked to Nick last night, and if you don't mind being around close to three hundred bunnies, you and your husband more than welcome to stay with us until the end of the trail."

Grace looked up at her grandmother saying, "Please, grandma? There's more than enough room, and mom is going to need all the help she can get with her being pregnant."

"Who's pregnant?" Donny asked walking up with an arctic fox.

"She is," Trish said motioning towards Judy, "And if you tell anyone, Donny, I will shave you bald."

"She would too," the fox said with a slight chuckle, "You wouldn't believe some of the stories I have where she's done that."

"Oh, shush you silver tongued devil," Trish said looking at him.

"I take it you must be Marcus," Judy said looking at the new arrival.

"That I am," Marcus said with a nod as he looked at her, "I see that you've met my lovely wife, but I would like to know why she's crying."

"She met your granddaughter," she said motioning towards the kit in the vixens arms.

"Fair warning, dear," Trish said looking up at him, "She hugs like Laura."

"I think you mean she hugs like a Locksley," he said before kneeling next to his mate. He slowly reached up and tapped the young kit on her shoulder asking, "Excuse me, little one, but don't I get a hug?"

"Maybe," Grace said softly as she looked at him, "Who are you?"

"That would be my husband," Trish said wiping the tears from her eyes, "Grace, I'd like you to meet your grandfather, Marcus."

"Grandpa Barky Mark?" the young kit breathed as her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Well, that right there proves she's our grandkit," Trish said at her husband's stunned look.

"Barky what?" Judy asked trying to stifle a giggle.

"An old friend of his once said he told him he was barking mad to want to try and start an accounting firm," Trish replied as she looked at the bunny, "Thus the nickname 'Barky Mark'."

"And here I thought some of what dad came up with was bad," Grace said before her stomach growled.

"How about we finish this conversation while we eat?" Marcus said sitting in a chair, "Because I don't know about you and Judy, Grace, but I have quite a few questions I'd like answers for."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

The Invasion of the Kerfluffle...

Nick tried not to laugh as he walked with his mother in-law towards the train station.

"Ok, Nick, what's so funny?" she asked looking at him.

He chuckled as he said, "I'm going to the train station with my mother in-law to pick up my mate's family, which as of last count, consists of her father and two hundred seventy-five brothers and sisters. While bunnies consider that a normal sized family, most mammals here would call that a small army. I mean seriously, we could overthrow the city just from the sheer amount of adorability of everyone."

"You are not using my kits to overthrow the city, or prank someone," she replied as they entered the building. They walked in silence for a few seconds before she asked, "Who did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking a couple of the guys at the station," he said as they made their way to the platform for the express train, "And maybe Finn."

"Depends on what you have planned," she said.

"Just an idea I came up on our last visit," he said noticing a few ZPD officers on the express platform, "Granted, I think someone may have beaten me to the punch. Wait here." He walked over to one of the officers and said, "Hey Fangmeyer, what's going on?"

The tiger glanced briefly at the fox before saying, "I'm not completely sure myself, Detective. A mammal called in saying a weasel is being chased by some sort of fennec fox leading a small bunny militia on the express."

"Outside of this not ending well for some, I think I know what is going on," Nick said trying not to laugh.

"I take it you know someone involved in this," the tiger asked looking at him.

"The fox is an old friend of mine," Nick said with a nod, "The bunnies are Judy's family. The weasel, on the other hand, sounds like Duke Weaselton. He's a known pickpocket and scam artist. Any luck on finding a new place to live yet, Nadine?"

"Still hunting," she said as the train pulled into the station. All as turned towards the one car as they heard a loud thud.

"You sure that's Judy's family?" Nadine asked as the doors opened. The fox smiled as his father in-law and best friends led two lines of bunnies out of the car caring a tied up weasel on a spit like he was ready to be put over a campfire.

"Yup, that's her family," he said before walking up to the elder bunny, "Hey Stu. How was your trip?"

"It would've been a lot better if a certain weasel hadn't tried to take my wallet," Stu said glancing back at his kits captive, "Other than that, it was pretty quiet. I am glad Bonnie wasn't here to see this."

"Funny you should say that," Nick said before taking a step to the side. The male bunny's ears fell as he saw his mate standing a few feet away glaring at him.

"And that's my cue to leave," Finn said before he tried to sneak away.

"Before you leave, Finn," Bonnie said as she marched up to them, "Thank you for going to help Stu with kits and agreeing to bring the luggage to Nick and Judy's with your van."

"Well you do own a van, buddy," Nick said with a slight smirk. The small fox glared at his friend before they heard someone clear their throat.

"Sorry to interrupt, but why do you have a weasel tied up?" Nadine asked glancing from the mammal in question to the kits, "And what are they saying?"

"Old Duke-y boy there tried to pick Mr. Fuzz's pockets and got caught by the mini-fuzzes," Finn said as the kits handed over Weaselton to one of the other officers on the scene, "As far as what they're saying, I have no idea."

"That sounds like the conversation McHorn and Grace were having that one day," a wolf in a police uniform said walking up.

"When in doubt, ask Grace," Nick said with a slight laugh.

"Speaking of Grace, how is she?" Stu asked.

"I'll explain once Fangmeyer and Wolfard get you and all of the kits statements," the fox stated, "Granted, that does mean we'll have to stop by the station so you can fill out a full incident report; which means we probably won't be getting back to the apartment till late, Judy is going to be upset in how long it took us to get there and what she missed."

"On top of the amount of overtime we're going to have to put in because of this," Wolfard said with a sigh, "I know the chief isn't going to be happy about over two hundred young bunnies running around the station."

"Or you could let me do my job and take him in," Finn said pulling out what looked like a badge, "I work for the bond agency that Weaselton went through to get out of jail last and violated his bond by not notifying my boss he was leaving town."

"Well I'll be, Finn a bounty hunter," Nick said with a slight laugh, "You've made your daddy so proud."

"Mammal Retrieval Expert and you really want me to bite your face off, don't you Nick?" Finn asked glaring at his friend.

"No one is biting anyone's face off," Bonnie said glaring at the smaller of the two foxes, "Officers, it was nice meeting you, but Nick and I need to get my kits and husband back to his place before it gets too late."

"Can't we go with Finn, mom?" one of the bunnies asked.

"Yeah, I want to see where Judy works," another said.

"Easy everyone," Stu said looking at his kits, "There'll be time enough for that later. Right now, your mother's right. We do need to get going."

"Good luck with the apartment hunting, Nadine," Nick said before him and the Hopps family left. As they made their way to the apartment, he tried not to chuckle as he noticed the countless looks from different mammals they were getting. But then again, it wasn't every day that a fox was leading a group of bunnies through the city.

"Hey Nick, why did you tell that tiger good luck in find a place to live?" one of his in-laws asked as they came to a stop at a crosswalk.

"Well, the building she lives in is needs some construction work on it done and the owner is asking everyone to move out for a few days," he said looking down at the young bunny, "I think I might know a place she can go, but I need to talk to Judy about it first."

"Why?" another one asked.

"I like to hear her opinion on things and this is one of them," he replied looking forward, "I do know that her and Grace missed you all of you as much as I have."

"We missed you too, Nick," a bunny said before other voiced their agreement.

"How much longer before we're there?" a different bunny asked.

"Funny you should ask there," Nick said as the apartment building came into view, "Because we're here."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Under One Roof, Sort of...

At fifteen past two, Grace found out what it was like to be Nick. Not in the "adoptive parent" or "partner to a bunny" way, but in the "on the receiving end of a tsunami made of fluff" way. Yet even as the last of her aunts and uncles let her go, she couldn't help but think back to something her father had said when it had happened to him.

"I can see why dad missed that," the young kit said with a laugh as she sat up, "Let alone why he wants to do that to a few mammals."

"Don't even think about it," Trish said glancing at her husband briefly before walking over to help her grandkit up, "You ok, Grace?"

"I'm ok, Grandma Trish," Grace said smiling.

"Ok everyone, I'd like you all to meet Grace's grandparents from her mother's side, Trish and Marcus Locksley," Judy said motioning towards the two foxes, "Now I know you all probably have a lot of questions. We will answer them at dinner. Right now, let's get you all…..settled. Nick, where is their luggage?"

"Nick's friend, Finn, will be bringing it by a little later," Bonnie said smiling, "Now don't worry Grace and I will handle the room assignments. But you and Nick do need to talk about something."

"You mean like why does Finn have their luggage?" Judy said glaring at her husband.

"Carrots, we talked about this," Nick said holding his paws up, "He was going to give everyone a lift here in his van. That got changed after Weaselton tried to steal your father's wallet on the train."

"But that doesn't explain why he has their luggage," she said starting to get upset.

"Some of your brothers caused enough of a ruckus tackling that weasel that one of the other passengers called the ZPD," Stu said walking over to his daughter, "I choose not to press charges against him because of how late we would've gotten in after all your siblings giving statements and your boss having to deal with all your siblings."

"Which leads to the unexpected news," Nick said with a slight smile, "Finn apparently works for the company that bonded Duke out and they were never notified that he was leaving town. So the luggage is going to be dropped off after Finn gets done turning him in."

"But there is something I do need to talk to you about, Carrots," Nick said as the rest of her family started to head down the hall, "It's about Fangmeyer."

"She needs a place to stay while her place is being renovated, Ben already called me about it," she said with a slight smile, "He wanted to know if I still had the number for my old place."

"No offense, but she would hall your former neighbors in for as loud as they get," he said after a seconds thought, "I was thinking more like the third floor. I mean, Grace does own the floors your family and us are staying on."

"And she wouldn't have to worry about neighbors or being late for her shift," she said as her smile widened, "That's brilliant, Nick."

"Plus, she can save up her rent money to get herself a better place if she wants," he said gently pulling his mate into a hug, "But before we call Nadine about this, we really should run it past Grace and the others. I mean, it's only fair."

"And the building manager too probably," she said before returning the hug, "I don't want her to freak out at the sight of a tiger entering the building like she lives here."

"Very true," he said kissing her between her ears, "I take it lunch was good, if not interesting."

Judy laughed slight before saying, "Interesting doesn't begin to describe it. We found out that her one cousin is not only a waiter there, but the older brother of the one she ripped into back on parent's day."

"Hopefully that ended well," he said a little worried.

"He told us a little about her father and he apologized to her," she said laying her head against his chest, "She told him she felt sorry for him considering who his sister is. But it was really weird to see her interact with her grandparents."

"I'm almost afraid to ask," he said as his tail wrapped around her.

"Remember the first time she ever met me?" she asked looking up at him, "It was almost like that all over again. She didn't say a whole lot, was extremely nervous, but she was smiling the entire time."

"Oh I bet that was weird to see," he said as Grace came running up, "Speak of the devil. Everything ok, Grace?"

"Nadine called and said Finn had to go help with another job so her and Wolfard will be dropping off everyone's stuff," the young kit said before looking at her mother, "And Grandma Bonnie told me to tell you to either go sit down or I'm allowed to tell Grandpa Stu about you know what."

"Worst part about that is she would too," Nick said with a slight smile.

"And I will, but we have something to ask you about first, Grace," Judy said glaring at her mate briefly before turning her attention to her daughter, "Would you care if we let Nadine use one of the rooms until the work on her place is finished?"

"I don't mind," the young kit said with a slight shrug, "Mom used to let some of the different people she knew use the spare rooms here if they needed some time alone with their mate. The floor above ours is more suited to larger predators like Fangmeyer if I remember right."

"We better go check to make sure," Judy said before they heard someone clear their throat. They looked towards the elevator to see Grace's grandparents standing next to Bonnie looking at them.

"I think you mean Nick and Marcus will go look at the room while Grace finishes getting the others settled and the three of us have a little talk," Trish said crossing her arms.

"More like four," Nick's mother said walking up and standing next to Bonnie, "and AFTER my son gets you a chair, Judy."

"Actually, I think it might be better if we used one of the empty rooms for our little talk," Bonnie said.

"Like they said; Marcus and I will go check the rooms on the third floor while you have fun talking to our moms and Trish," Nick said before kissing his mate between her ears, "Take notes for me."

"I hate it when he does that," Judy muttered as she watched the fox walk away. She looked over at the other and sighed before heading to one of the empty rooms as she said, "Hold off on putting anyone in here, Grace. This may be awhile."

"Not as long as she thinks," Trish said as she followed the others into the room. After she shut the door, she waited till Judy had sat down before suddenly saying, "Thank you." All eyes looked at the elder vixen as she wiped tears from her eyes before continuing, "Grace is the only thing my mate and I have left of our daughter, and we both appreciate you all for looking out for her. This may be a lot to ask, but could you continue to take care of her?"

"On one condition," Maria said as she started to smile, "You and Marcus move back to Zootopia so you can be in her life more."

"We had actually talked about that last night," Trish said with a slight laugh, "And before you ask, Judy, Marcus and I want to try and find an apartment either near here or in Tundra Town."

"I don't think you will have to look long," Judy said crossing her arms over her chest, "From what Nick has told me, your daughter left Grace three different properties; one of them being a house in Tundra Town."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

A Temporary Partner...

Chief Bogo slowly looked up from a piece of paper at the two officers standing in his office. It was because of said paper he was trying not to not to reach over and throw the one out a window.

"How?" he asked slowly putting the paper down, "How in the world did Officer Wolfard end up on medical leave?"

"That would be my fault, sir," Nadine said after a few seconds, "I kind of got a little emotional after Detective Wilde told me yesterday that him and Judy found me a temporary place to stay. I went to hug him and ended up on a hugging spree. "

"You're "hugging spree" caused Wolfard to end up with a broken rib," Bogo said looking at her, "Now why did you need a place to stay?"

"The wiring in the apartment complex I was living in needed upgrading, so everyone was asked to leave temporary until it was completed," she said focusing her gaze upon one of the curtains behind her boss, "Unfortunately, the building ended up being condemned due to black mold."

"And you're now staying with the Wilde's?" he asked trying to stay calm.

"That's not completely true, sir," Nick answered, "Officer Fangmeyer is staying in the same building that Judy, Grace, and I live."

"Sherwood," Bogo said leaning back in his chair. The two officers glanced briefly at each other before looking at their boss a little puzzled.

"Before you ask," the cape buffalo said holding up a hoof, "The actual owner of the Sherwood apartments will try to keep a couple of the units open for some of the emergency responders that have families. They can use them to get some needed time alone with a loved one, if they need a place to stay while they're place is being worked on, or in case a family member shows up unexpected. In return, said officer works security on the weekends for a month. He also offers discounts to officer's that rent an apartment from there."

"And how many officer's live there, sir?" Fangmeyer asked.

"As of right now, you and the Wilde's are the only officer's that are staying there," he replied looking at her, "For him to have an actual vacancy is rare. How did you manage to get in?"

"You can thank Grace's father for that one," Nick said with a slight laugh, "He apparently bought the floor above and below the one my family and I live on. It was so his family could come together at Christmas time. It was left to Grace's mom after his death, and then to Grace when Laura died."

"Tell Grace I said thank you for letting Office Fangmeyer stay there," Bogo said after a few seconds of silence, "Now, for the main reason I called you two in here. Since, Officer Wolfard is on a medical induced vacation for the rest of the month and Officer Hopps going on maternity; I am assigning you two as temporary partners until Wolfard's return."

"No offense sir, but are you sure that is a good idea?" Nadine asked glancing at the fox briefly.

"Honestly? No," he said looking at her, "But Detective Wilde is the only other officer, at this time, without a partner. Now, I need to talk to Detective Wilde for a few minutes."

"Understood, sir," she said before stepping out into the hallway.

"I take it there is another reason you are assigning the two of us," Nick said looking at his commanding officer.

"Originally, I had planned to ask your better half to do this," Bogo said glaring at the fox, "But because of certain circumstances, this is your problem now." He let out a low sigh before holding out a folder. "But more importantly; if you say a word to anyone of what I'm about to tell you, the only crime you will be investigating is who caused the toilets to overflow. Got it?"

"No talking to Clawhauser. Got it," Nick said a little nervously before taking the folder.

"As you may have heard by now, there are a few detective positions that will be opening soon," Bogo said leaning back in his chair, "Because of their outstanding work as of late; I've nominated both Fangmeyer and Wolfard for those positions.."

"Ok, but why tell me this?" Nick asked.

"Because part of the review process requires a written report observing said officer during a case," the cape buffalo replied, "Detective Leopold summited one on Wolfard while Fangmeyer was vacation, and I am going to need you to do one for her."

"And this is the case the two of us will be working?" Nick asked indicating the folder. His boss gave a slight nod as he pointed at it saying, "By the book, Wilde, no taking unnecessary risk, and I want that report on my desk before the end of the month regardless if you cracked it, or not."

"Don't worry, chief, we'll crack it," Nick said smiling, "And I'll give her a review so good that the board will wonder why they haven't heard of her before."

"Shut your mouth and get out of my office," Bogo growled.

"You got it chief," Nick said before hopping down from his chair.

"Remember Wilde," Bogo said watching the fox, "Not a word, or else."

"I solemnly swear I won't tell, and my mom says hi," Nick said before ducking out of the office. He let out a low sigh as he started walking towards his new partner.

"So what did the chief want to talk to you about?" Nadine asked a little worried.

"Besides threatening me with parking duty until Carrots comes back if I have you do all the work," he lied before holding up the file, "We have a case."

"I won't be doing all the work," she said before talking the file and opening it, "So don't even try it."

"Please, I don't even do that to Carrots," he said with a slight laugh, "If anything, I'm the one trying to make her stop. And neither of us is going to tell her that we've been given a case."

"That I will agree with," she said scanning the content of the file, "Granted your wife would probably enjoy trying to bust an illegal synthetic catnip ring out of the Canal District."

Nick stopped in his tracks before asking, "Synthetic catnip?"

She looked back at him saying, "Yeah. I take you've heard of the stuff."

"More like I know who created it," he said closing his eyes as he rubbed his temples, "They have also been warned a few times about making that stuff."

"How do you know that?" she asked pressing the button for the elevator.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said as the elevator arrived, "And Bogo is not going to be happy about how I know."

"It deals with Grace, doesn't it?" she asked almost knowing the answer.

"Nope," he said as they stepped inside the waiting car, "More like a couple of idiot beavers that are as hard to catch as ghost."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

A Bunnies Fury...

Ever since opening Tucker's Pizza, Vicky had only had the occasional drunk escorted from the building. They weren't banned, but they had to leave a one dollar tip for everyone working the next night they came back. When asked, she had simply said that she couldn't stay mad at anyone. The bunny never seemed to have an actual anger bone in her body. As it stood, there was an outstanding pool her family and the staff had set up as to what would cause Vicky to finally snap and her reaction.

While the cause ranged anywhere from something as small as stepping in bubblegum to the completely stupid, everyone had chosen the same reaction: Armageddon. That was what it felt like at first when word got out that the mammal in question had found out about the pool. Even more so when she had it printed out and put it up on a tack board in the kitchen of her restaurant. It was even more surprising when she put a jar under the board labeled 'The Temper Pool'.

"The pots at 500 bucks in case you're wondering," Vicky asked as she noticed one of the servers looking the pool. The young bunny looked over at her and said, "Sorry chef, I was just wondering why you put it up."

"To let them know I can take a joke," she said before placing two salads on a self, "Order up, table four." The server gave a curt nod before putting the two salads on a tray and heading into the main dining area. She had just started on the next order when Donny burst into the room.

"I take your sister is here," she said looking over at him. Instead of answering, he added his name to the pool. "You know the rules, Donny," she said before turning back to the order, "Five bucks in the jar."

Instead of putting standard five, the young bunny put a fifty in the jar before looking at his aunt and said, "I don't have a sister."

"What did she do this time?" she asked looking at him.

"IT just sent Grace to the hospital after breaking a hockey stick across her knee," he said placing his hands on the counter.

"She did what?" Vicky asked as her eyes went wide.

"Broke a hockey stick across Grace's knee," he said trying to keep his temper, "And in case you're wonder; IT is sitting in the dining hall with one of her friends gloating about it."

"Finish this order, than tell Megan to take over for me after she drops this off at table twelve," she said quietly pulling a pair of latex gloves off, "I'll be back." Without so much as a word to any of the staff or customers, she walked into the main dining area and up behind her niece as they started laughing.

"OMG Emma, that was so incredible!" a lamb said once she stopped laughing.

"I know, right?" the young bunny said smiling brightly, "That what she gets for trying to be a member of anyone's family. It's a shame my great-grandfather couldn't have gotten rid of that freak like he did her mother." Vicky's hands started to shake as the girls started laughing again.

"Well, at least you have video of that little freak balling like a baby," the lamb said holding up a cell phone, "So glad you had me record that, by the way." Vicky quickly snatched the phone away from the lamb before her niece had a chance to take it.

"HEY! That's my ph-" Emma said quickly looking behind her to find her aunt glaring at her.

"Emelia Hopson," Vicky said tightening her grip on the phone, "What have you done?"

"I-I-I didn't do anything," the young bunny stuttered.

"Is that so?" Vicky said bringing the video up and turning the volume to maximum. The entire restaurant went silent as the screams of a young kit in pain started playing from the device. "You have the audacity to lie to me after assaulting your cousin?" she said glaring at her niece.

"That FREAK is not my cousin!" Emma exclaimed surging to her feet.

"SHE IS MY BROTHER'S DAUGHTER!" Vicky yelled pointing at a picture on the wall, "The same brother that was killed by that monster you hold in such esteem. But hey, what do I care? If you're not going to calm her as your cousin and side with that jerk, then you're no niece of mine. This means I have no problem letting the two officers, you and your sidekick, have been sitting next to take you to jail."

The two young kits looked over to see a lion and elephant in ZPD uniforms glaring at them. "Don't even think you're going to be getting a 'get out of jail free' card," Vicky said as the two officers stood up, "Because I know for a fact I won't be the only one pressing charges against you two."

Emma smiled smugly as looked at her aunt and asked, "Do you think you scare me? With one call, my father"

"Will be selling everything you own regardless of whatever sentence the judge gives you," a male voice said to the kits left. They looked over to the ones parents sitting at a table next to them reading a couple of menus. "As well as closing out your prepaid card, cancelling your cell phone, and returning all the gifts your father and I got you for Christmas this year," the one said turning the menu over.

"And we will be letting the rest of the family know to return what they got you," Emma's father said placing his menu on the table, "If you think we're joking, guess again."

"Good. Now Officers Trunkaby and Delgato," Vicky said holding the phone out to her left, "I'm pressing charges against these two. Would you please get them out of here immediately?"

"And the quicker we get them out of here the better," Delgato said motioning towards the front door as it opened. The lion's partner looked over and tried not to flinch as she saw a fellow ZPD officer trying to keep a hold of a fox.

"I'm not going to warn you again, Fangmeyer," the fox growled looking at the tiger, "Now put me down."

"Either calm down or I'm calling Judy," Nadine said before looking over towards the others.

"If he's looking for the ones that hurt Grace, they're over here," Vicky said as the other officers got up and pulled out their pawcuffs, "And I have full permission to call his mother if he doesn't settle down right now."

"As soon as I find the two that hurt Grace," Nick said glaring at the bunny.

"We got them, Detective," Delgato said as his partner started to read the two kits their rights. Once the two were finally removed from the building, Nadine lifted her partner up so she could look him in the eyes and asked, "Now are you going to behave so we can go see your kit, or do I have a few phone calls to make?"

"Be thankful I'm not Judy," he said glaring at her, "Now can we go to the hospital?"

"You were the one that wanted to stop and arrest those two," she said before leaving the restaurant.

"Sorry about Emma, Vicky," the one bunny said looking down at the table.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize too, Mary," Vicky said before turning to face her, "It's Grace that needs to hear those words. Not me."

"She's right," the other bunny said before pulling his wallet out and placing a few bills on the table, "For the two officers. We'll see you at the hospital."

"Let the family know I'm calling a meeting here tomorrow night," Vicky said with a slight nod, "It's time to clear the air about a few things."

"You finally figured out a way to keep Aunt Joan's mouth shut, sis?" the male bunny asked with a slight smile.

"Better yet, Sam. I found mom's phone number," she replied with an evil glint in her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Pieces of the Past...

Grace sighed as she looked towards a clock on the wall. Since arriving at Sahara Square Hospital, a doctor had entered long enough to order an x-ray be taken of her knee before running off to help with another patient. Unfortunately, that was almost two hours ago and she was trying her best not to freak out.

 _'Mom is going to be so mad,'_ she thought as she looked towards the hall to find a skunk wearing a lab coat walking up to the bed.

"Leave it to winter weather for mammals to start acting stupid," he said picking up a clipboard, "Now, let's see what we have here. I take it you're the Easter Bunny, right?"

"No, I'm Grace Locksley," she said with a slight smile. The doctor let out a sigh of relief before saying, "Nice to meet you, Grace Locksley. I'm Dr. Eric Rhodes and I finally got to a patient the interns hadn't gotten to yet. Seriously, they've already switched the charts of a mouse with a sprained wrist with that of a zebra that accidentally sat on a porcupine."

"Why would they do that?" she asked trying not to laugh as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"They're excuse, boredom," he said looking at her, "That and it's been a hectic day here. But enough of that, what brings you to my little corner of the world?"

"My one cousin broke a hockey stick across my right knee," she said as her smile faltered.

"Probably because you either beat them at hockey, they weren't paying attention as to where they were swinging it, or they don't like," he said placing the clipboard on a nearby table, "Whichever the reason, you don't have to tell me unless you want to." He got up long enough to grab a large manila envelope from a slot next to the door as nurse walked up followed by a familiar face.

"Please tell me you're not Grace's cousin," he said looking at the new arrival.

"No. I'm her mother," Judy said sounding a little worried, "Is Grace ok?"

"Personally, I don't think she likes hospitals," he said before walking back over to the bed, "But if you mean about what happened, come on in and we'll find out together."

"Hi mom," Grace said with a slight wave. Judy quickly walked over and hugged her daughter before looking her in the eyes asking, "Are you ok?"

"I'm feeling a little better now," the young kit said relaxing a little.

"Ok, but what happened?" Judy asked sitting next to her daughter.

"Emma and some of her friends were picking on a fox kit," Grace replied leaning on the bunny's shoulder, "I tried to get them to stop, but they grabbed me long enough for her to get handed a hockey stick and break it across my knee. She was going to hit me again, but Dillion came running up with Officer's Snarlov and Jackson."

"What happened to the fox kit?" Dr. Hopstein asked placing the envelope with the clipboard.

"She rode with me here and one of the nurses took her once I got here," she said before they heard a knock on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to borrow her for a minute," an bunny dressed as a nurse said pointing at Grace, "We're having a slight problem with the fox kit that came with her."

"And my patient isn't going anywhere till she gets a knee brace, Nurse Hopstein," he said standing up.

"Why does she need a brace?" Judy asked looking at the doctor. He turned his attention to her saying, "Because according to the x-ray, Grace was hit with enough force to bruise all the bones that make up her knee. It's going to be sore for a few days, but luckily nothing is broken."

"In that case, I'm going to bring that fox kit over here while you see about getting Grace a knee brace, Doctor," the nurse said before walking away.

"I wonder why she needs my help," Grace thought aloud.

"The kit could feel safer with you," the doctor said standing up, "I'll be back in a few with that brace."

Judy waited till he had left before nudging her daughters shoulder asking, "How come you didn't use your net launcher?"

"The battery was low, so I left it on the charger when I went to play with the others at the park," Grace said closing her eyes, "Can we go home?"

"We will once we're done here," Judy said looking towards the door. As they sat there waiting, a strange thought popped into the bunny's head. "I wonder if the nurse is related to Vicky," she whispered.

"Why do you say that?" Grace asked looking up at her mother.

"I think largely because they both have the same last name," Judy said as the doctor walked back in.

"Who has the same last name?" he asked before holding up a kid sized brace, "And I have your brace."

"The one nurse," she replied as he sat down, "She has the same last name as Grace's aunt Vicky."

"The only Vicky I know of that has the same last name a Rebecca is her daughter," he said undoing the straps on the brace, "She runs Tucker's Pizza over by the precinct."

"That's my Aunt Vicky," Grace said glancing at her mother.

The doctor looked at the young kit for a few seconds before whispering, "I thought you're last name sounded familiar. You're Laura's daughter." He placed the brace on the bed before leaning back slightly and said, "I have never seen a mammal more furious with her father when she heard about what he did."

"Why are you talking about that jerk?" the nurse asked as she entered the room carrying a white fox kit.

"Actually, we were trying to figure out if you daughter is Grace's aunt," the doctor said before his pager started beeping, "And sorry to do this to you Becca."

"Go annoy someone else," she said with a slight laugh.

"You rock," he said before leaving the room.

"Yes, I know my boss is a dork," she said with a slight smile, "Judy, do you think you can hold Ruth here for a few minutes while I help Grace with her brace?"

"Sure thing, Rebecca," Judy said before carefully taking the kit, "How old is she?"

"Just under a year," Rebecca said picking up the brace, "We haven't been able to get ahold of Kit Protective Services or track her parents down."

"But why did you say you needed my help with her?" Grace asked.

"Because that kit has apparently latched itself onto you," Rebecca replied with a soft smile, "Now Grace, I'm going to have to move your leg a little to get this brace situated. Let me know if this hurts."

"Ok," the young kit said before she heard a whimper. She looked over to find a pair of bright blue eyes looking at her as the fox kit tried to reach for her.

"I think she wants you," Judy said with a slight laugh.

"I think I might know why," Rebecca said carefully moving Grace's leg just enough to slide the brace in place, "You tried to protect her even after getting hurt, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Grace said as the kit crawled into her arms, "She looked really scared and was trying to get a muzzle off someone had put on her. But I knew her before then."

"You did?" Judy asked a little surprised. The young kit nodded saying, "My mom and I were neighbors to Ruth and her family. We used to watch her about once a week until the Climate Wall."

"And that is why Ruth wants you," Rebecca said smiling slightly, "She recognizes you and knows you will take care and protect her. To her, you're her older sister. But unfortunately, she'll going to have to go with KPS once they get here."

"She won't be," Judy said as she watched the fox kit fall asleep, "She'll be going home with us; as soon as I make a call."

"Let me guess; going to give your mate a call, miss…" Rebecca asked.

"No, I'm going to be calling a lawyer," Judy said looking at the nurse, "And sorry for not introducing myself earlier; I'm Detective Judy Wilde with the ZPD, and this is Grace Locksley, my daughter."

"And it's nice to meet the both of you. I'm Rebecca Hopstein," Rebecca said as she finished adjusting the brace.

"Are you really related to my Aunt Vicky?" Grace asked quietly.

"That was what we were talking about with the doctor before he left," Judy explained, "According to him; the owner of Tucker's Pizza, which is Grace's aunt on her father's side, is your daughter."

"She's right," a voice from the doorway said. They looked over to see Vicky standing there with a tear in her eye as she said, "Grace is your granddaughter, via Greg, mom."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

If Momma Ain't Happy...

There were only a few reasons why Tucker's Pizza would close early on any given day: family emergency, start of a holiday weekend, a private party, or a family meeting. While each one was understandable, the family meeting was one that didn't happen as often as most thought. Yet on the days it did happen, the staff would shift a few things to accommodate the entire family. Except this time Vicky had opened up one of the bigger rooms that was reserved for larger mammals.

Most of the family already figured that it had some to do with Grace and what had happened the day prior. But something that came as no surprise was when the one bunny everyone knew as Aunt Joan stood up after the meeting started and tried to take it over.

"Now, does anyone know how long before the police will allow us to start the accounting firm back up?" she asked looking out across her nieces and nephews.

"As far as I know we can start it back up now, Aunt Joan," one of the bunnies said.

"Which will not be happening because neither of you own the building or the business," Vicky said trying not to lose her temper.

"What are you talking about, Victoria?" Joan asked looking at her, "You know better than anyone that Daddy made certain that if anything happens to him that I would step in as acting president until such time as he returns."

"Actually, the clause he put into effect was that the owners of the firm and building would step in until he either returned or a replacement was named. And not one of you owns the firm," Vicky said coldly, "And don't call me Victoria."

"If that's true, then who are the owners, Victoria?" Joan asked sounding skeptical.

"Well I did, up until a few hours ago," Vicky said as she started to smile, "I sold the building back to its original owner. The business was a little harder to sell, but I did find someone that was will to gut it like Augustus did to so many businesses and mammals, Aunt Joanie."

"Don't even bother asking, sis," Rebecca said walking over and standing next to her daughter, "I'm the one that bought it. And for the eighteenth time, you broke family protocol. Or did you forget that the one that calls the meeting is the one in charge of it?"

Joan took an involuntary step backwards as she stammered, "W-Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Besides coming to see _my_ kits," Rebecca said as she walked up to her sister, "Something that has needed to be done for a lone time and that is state the truth about our father."

"N-Now Rebecca, d-don't"

"DON'T YOU REBECCA ME!" Rebecca yelled cutting her sister off, "For too long, our father has acted like a greedy tyrant over every single one of us. We either did as he said, or he would make everyone turn their backs on each other. Or did you forget Susan? What about Tommy? How about Jenny? Each one of them decided to do something besides help make him richer. You and I are the only two that haven't been thrown in jail because of some trumped up charge he came up with.

"But more importantly; that monster killed, not framed, KILLED my son. And what did you do? You called his 'cleaning crew' to remove the rug your nephew was found in like the good little receptionist you are. His blood and every single mammal he killed is on your hands as much as it is his. But the one thing that disgust me the most right now is out of two hundred and nineteen siblings; forty-nine have gone missing, sixty-four committed suicide, forty-five are in jail for crimes they never committed, fifty-three OD'd, and nine were committed to different mental hospitals.

"We are the only two that haven't been locked up, committed, gone missing or dead. But why stop there? Out of my hundred and eight-four kits, he excommunicated all but thirty. Those thirty, the ones he thought he could trust, were there to keep tabs on you, Joanie. Everything you did; to a client or your own family, was recorded. But there is one piece of footage I find extremely interesting. So interesting in fact, that I wonder what would happen if a certain shrew in Tundertown found out that you have been taking part of his daughter's money to secretly invest in a company and pocketing the returns."

"Y-y-you wouldn't dare?" Joan asked her voice full of fear.

"Oh I would. IF I knew how to get a hold of him," Rebecca said with an evil grin, "Now I'm no genius in math like Greg was, but if my numbers are right, you've stolen roughly around forty-four thousand dollars from a mobsters daughter. Do you know how much trouble you're in if they find out?"

"Oh they will be finding out," a voice said from one side of the room. Lights started to kick on to reveal Chief Bogo and two other ZPD officers standing by the rooms exit.

"Joan Morris," the cape buffalo said as he walked over pulling out a paw of paw-cuffs, "You're under arrest for embezzlement, falsifying records, and accessory to murder."

"And no; not one of us is going to bail you out," Rebecca said before her sister was taken away. She waited until they had left before looking at everyone in the room and said, "Now that that's taken care of, I do believe there are some questions that need answered. Like where are the rest of your siblings?"

"They moved away after Augustus excommunicated them," one of bunnies said with a hint of disgust in his voice upon saying his grandfather's name, "But we have been keeping touch."

"But they weren't the only ones, mom," a female bunny said wiping a tear from her eyes, "Uncle Evan and the others all left to get away from granddad and started over in different cities."

"I know, Holly, and your Aunt Liz says hi," Rebecca said walking over and giving her daughter a hug, "Theo, I'm going to need you to let them know what's happened here tonight."

"They already know," he replied motioning towards his phone, "Been live streaming the meeting since it started."

"And they have three days to get their butts back to Zootopia," Rebecca said looking at the device, "Because there is a niece that honestly thinks the greatest majority of this family hates her. And we disrespect Greg and Laura's memories the longer we let that go on. Speaking of my granddaughter, where is the one that attacked her?"

"Awaiting her day in court at the local juvenile center," Barry said as he noticed four foxes enter the room followed by a large group of bunnies, "And I take it this is Grace's adoptive family that is joining us?"

"Not all of us are adopted, Bartholomew," Trish said walking over to stand next to the bunny's mother; "And we all have something we need to talk about."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

Dual Babysitters?...

While Grace had been told by Dr. Rhodes and by her Grandmother Rebecca take it easy when it comes to movement, she still found herself in a strange spot come the next day. With most of the Hopps family and the Locksley's heading to the meeting that Vicky had called concerning resent actions, a babysitter was needed to watch the younger ones. This unfortunately, led to a very strange standoff between a certain cheetah and a shrew with a beehive hairdo.

Luckily for all parties involved, Nadine had come to act as referee between the two after they started getting into a shouting match. Granted she had to roar over them to be heard, she quickly had them move to opposite sides of the room to figure everything out. This action ended up having a strange result as the young members of the Hopps family that had stayed came up and was now watching what was going on as they sat on the couch around Grace and their newest niece, Ruth.

"I don't wait to hear a word from anyone unless I call your name," the tigress said as she shifted her gaze from the two mammals that had caused the problem. After getting a nod from each, Nadine looked at the couch and asked, "Grace, what is going on?"

"My aunt Vicky called a family meeting at her restaurant tonight because of yesterday," Grace started to explain, "Mom and Dad went with Grandma's Trish, Maria, and Bonnie and Grandpa's Mark and Stu with a bunch of my aunts and uncles to the meeting and left the ones that are fourteen to sixteen in charge of the younger ones. Not knowing that part, dad called Mr. Clawhauser to watch everyone while mom called her friend Fru Fru."

"Nick called Ben because of how great with kits he is while your mom probably called her friend to have her at least watch you and Ruth," Nadine said with a sigh.

"Sorry about this, Nadine," the cheetah said looking up at his coworker.

"It's fine Ben," she said looking at each mammal in the room, "So how are we going to do this?"

"I have an idea on that," one of the bunnies said holding her hand up, "We can look after our siblings like Mom and Dad wanted us too. I mean, there is enough of us to do that. But I do know that Grace is going to need a little help with Ruth and moving around because of her knee."

"Which is what the argument you walked in on was about," another bunny said.

"I guess this comes down to who you want watching you and Ruth, Grace," Nadine said looking at her young friend. Grace looked at the two mammals in question for a few seconds before saying, "No offense to either of you, but I kind of would rather have Nadine watch Ruthie and I. Largely because mom already knows that each of you are probably going to throw her a baby shower."

"Actually, Grace, I rea-"

"That's a great idea, Grace!" Clawhauser said excitedly, "Who better to throw her a baby shower then her friends."

"Oh and I know the perfect place to have it," Fru Fru said smiling, "It's big enough for all her family and friends with room to spare."

"Uh guys," Nadine said trying to get their attention.

"Glad that's settled," one of the bunnies said as they got up and started to leave, "Let's go see if that movie has started yet."

"What? No! This is not settled," Nadine said watching everyone leave..

"Don't keep them up to late, Nadine," Clawhauser said before closing the front door.

"Sorry if I messed up your plans," Grace said after a few seconds.

"It's ok," Nadine said with a slight chuckle, "The tiger I had been seeing broke up with me earlier today after he found out I wasn't a model."

"His loss," Grace said as Ruth giggled, "I know my friend Daniel really likes you."

"Oh really?" Nadine asked walking over and sitting on one end of the couch, "And why do you think he likes me?"

"Because he's had a crush on you since the first time he saw you," Grace said smiling, "He denied it up until my mom called him out on it."

"Is that so?" Nadine asked with a slight chuckle, "Just out of curiosity, what does your friend look like?"

Grace pointed at a picture on the wall saying, "He's the tiger in that pic of me and my mom right there." The tigress looked over to see an image of a white tiger standing next to her friend and a white fox.

"Oh he is cute," Nadine whispered smiling slightly. She looked at the two kits to find them both smiling at her.

"Want me to call him for you?" Grace asked holding the phone up.

"Tell me about him first," the tigress said plucking the phone from her friends hand and placing it on the cushion between them, "Then I might have you call him."

"He's kind of like dad, but he knows magic and he was great at helping mom," Grace said as they heard a knock on the door. They looked over to see the door open slightly and Dillion stick his head in.

"Hey Grace, there's a tiger here that says he needs to see you," the young bunny said before the door swung up to reveal her friend.

"Yeah, I know him, Dillion," she said before waving at her friend, "Hi Daniel. We were talking about you."

"Please tell me it wasn't anything bad," he said walking into the room carrying what looked like a grocery bag and his briefcase.

"I was just about to tell Nadine about how you walked into a wall because you were more focused on her tail then where you were going," she replied innocently.

"First off, I was watching Officer Fangmeyer's tail, not someone named Nadine," he said heading into the kitchen, "Secondly, you do not need to be telling your family about stupid things I've done."

"I wasn't telling them," she said with a slight giggle, "I was telling my friend and Ruth."

"Ruth I know," he said putting the bag on the counter, "But who's your friend?"

"Officer Nadine Fangmeyer of the ZPD," Nadine said with a slight smile, "Now what's this about you staring at my tail? And just how do you know my little friend here, cutie?"

"Let alone, why are you here?" Grace asked as Ruth let out a soft whimper.

"Marcus asked me to keep you company tonight while he and Trish are at that meeting," he said as he pulled what looked like take out containers from the bag and set them on the counter, "And I used to run a law firm with Grace's mother, Officer Fangmeyer."

"That still doesn't answer why you were staring at my tail," Nadine said with a slight smile, "Now are you going to answer my question, or not?"

"Only if you let me take you out to dinner and a movie tomorrow night," he said looking at her smiling.

"Casual restaurant, you split the cost of the meal, she picks the movie, and you buy the popcorn," Grace said looking at him.

"She buys the tickets if she picks the movie," he replied.

"Deal," she said with a nod, "Pick her up by six-thirty or you pay for the entire date."

"Now wait a minute!" Nadine said a little upset, "This is MY love life you two seem to be planning without me. Don't I get a say in this?"

"No," Ruth said glaring at the tigress briefly.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

A Court's Decision...

What had started as a simple one hour family meeting ended up turning into a massive three hour meet and greet party for all families involved, granted not everyone was there. One thing that had been decided was that a full get together needed to happen and soon. But before that could happen, a few things needed to be taken care of. The first of which was getting a fox to stop laughing.

"How do you get him to stop?" Daniel asked getting annoyed. Judy grabbed her mates tie and pulled him down long kiss.

"Stop," she whispered calmly against his lips, "You're going to wake the girls."

"Sorry," Nick said with a slight chuckle, "But you have to admit, Carrots, that was funny. I'm mean; it's not every day we get to see 'Fangmeyer the Fearless' turn tomato red."

"I'm not saying it's not, but Daniel needs to talk to us about something important," she said before turning her attention to the tiger and smiling, "And that is how you stop a fox from laughing about two tigers that were caught playing tonsil hockey."

"Funny," Daniel said dryly as the fox tried not to laugh.

"But seriously," Nick said wiping a tear from his eye, "What's so important that this couldn't wait till tomorrow?"

"Grace, Ruth, and Augutus," the tiger said before placing his briefcase on the coffee table and opening it.

"Those girls are not leaving here," Judy said taking her mates paw in hers.

"Don't worry. They're not," he said leaning back in his chair, "I took your application to adopt Ruth to the same judge that made Nick Grace's father yesterday and he approved it at four o'clock today. And it's not because of who you two are, but because the head of Kit Protective Services and his entire staff are currently under investigation for accepting bribes."

"Why are they under investigation?" Nick asked.

"You can thank Trish for this one," Daniel said pulling a file out of case and handing it over, "She got ahold of me the day after she arrived and revealed a master password for any and all drives like the one she built for Augustus. It's in case the files on it get deleted. She can go in and undo the deletion. This new evidence has revealed that our least favorite bunny has been controlling the adoption proceedings for the past fifteen years."

"Who knew a bunny could go that bad?" Judy asked in disbelief as Nick flipped through the file, "But since we're on the topic, how did Nick get custody of Grace so fast?"

"Even I was wondering about that," he said over at a picture of his former business partner, "So I went back and asked the judge about that after Laura's funeral. He got a call twenty minutes before the Climate Wall went nuts. Laura had found out about the hit Moriarty put out and was calling in a favor. She said if I walk in asking for someone to be made Grace's guardian; that means someone carried out the hit and I found someone that can and would protect her daughter.

"The judge knew that if Augustus heard about that hit, he would stop at nothing to eliminate her. So when I walked in asking for the fox that helped save the city, he knew Grace would be safe. And who better to protect her then the officer that risked his own life. It's also the same reason he made both of you Ruth's parents.

Nick wiped a tear from his eyes as he said, "And hear I thought you were going to tell us that KPS was crooked."

"Oh that's just the tip of the iceberg," Daniel said closing his case, "That drive Trish built also showed that his one daughter, Joan Morris, had been making fake charges against mammals so KPS could take their kits. As it currently stands, there are over three hundred families she is responsible for tearing apart."

"And both of them will be answering for what they've done," she said as Nick's cell went off, "Joan was picked up tonight at the meeting."

"Hold that thought, Carrots," Nick said before answering his phone, "Detective Wilde. Chief? Why are you ca… You're kidding? When? How? I'll be sure to let Daiel know. Actually, he's here telling us about Ruth's adoption sta.. Sure thing, chief, I'll tell her you called."

He ended the call and put his phone on the table as Judy asked," What did Bogo want?"

"That was Clawson over at Precinct Three," he said looking at her, "Morris received a visitor today that caused him to have a fatal heart attack."

"Who was the visitor?" Daniel asked.

"An associate of Mr. Big's named Kevin," the fox said leaning back in his chair, "According to the security footage and the guards, Kevin never laid a claw on him. He just said his boss knows about some project and Morris started to panic."

"I'll give Fru Fru a call tomorrow and see if she knows anything," Judy said calmly, "I guess that means all the ones he's hurt won't be getting justice."

"Oh they already got justice," Daniel said holding up a claw, "Morris pled guilty to all charges. His sentencing hearing was kept getting delayed by the attorney Joan hired for him. She was trying to get a bunch of mammals to testify in an attempt to get him either a light sentence or someplace he could run rough shot over the family still."

"Sounds like someone didn't want to lose their meal ticket," Nick said before handing the file back.

"I guess the only thing we have to worry about know is Ruth's family and Emma," Judy said looking at her mate.

"Which leads me to the second and third reasons I'm here tonight," Daniel said after putting the file away, "I called a friend at the airport and he said two foxes matching the description of Ruth's parents had purchased one way tickets and left the country an hour after dropping her off in the park; whereas Emma is to go in front of Judge Peaches tomorrow."

"May Serendipity have mercy on her soul," Nick said as Judy started to laugh.

"Judge Peaches?" she asked not sure if she had heard right, "There is a judge with the last name Peaches?"

"Yes, and he's also a Panda," Nick said looking at her, "And you'll be the one waking the girls up if you keep laughing."

"Sorry, it's just that I've never heard of a mammal having that as a last name," she said looking at him.

"Anyway, I need get going," Daniel said before taking a piece of paper from his briefcase and handing it to Nick, "But before I leave, you're going to want this. Its Ruth's updated birth certificate. I say updated because her parents never put their names on it, or gave her a last name. So the judge had the hospital put your names down on as her parents and combined Judy's maiden name with your last name, Nick."

"Ruth Tiffany WildeHopps?" the fox said as he read the name aloud, "I like it."

"I was also asked to let you know if you want to change Grace's last name"

"No," Judy said before he could finish, "If she wants us to change her last name, then we'll change it. But unless it's something she wants."

"And when the bunny starts getting cranky, it's time for bed," Nick said placing the birth certificate on the coffee table, "Besides I still have to work tomorrow and make a few phone calls yet tonight."

"Call them tomorrow, Slick, it's almost midnight," Judy said leaning against his shoulder.

"Good idea, Carrots," he said before placing a kiss between her ears.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

A Judge's Ruling...

Monday's were not the most liked days by any mammal. This was especially true for the mammals that dealt with juvenile court proceedings. Granted the most they had to deal with at a time was about seven or eight families, never had any of them ever imaged that there would be close to seven hundred bunnies sitting in the court room. What seemed even stranger though was that there was four foxes, a tiger, and what looked like several members of the ZPD amongst those in attendance.

"Well this is a little surprising, and nerve racking at the same time," a panda bear in a judges robe said before sitting down behind the bench, "I'm not completely sure what is going on. And I don't recognize a lot of you, but let me make one thing absolutely clear: I will not tolerate disruptions of my court room. If you're not on the stand, or called upon, keep your mouths shut. Now would someone please calmly explain to me why there is a bunny army in the audience?"

"I believe I can explain that one if you'll allow me, your honor," the tiger said standing up.

"The floor is yours, Mr. Anderson," the panda said smiling as he sat down, "What brings all these bunnies, let alone you are, hear in my court room?"

"You honor, Emelia Hopstein was arrested this past Friday on assault and bullying charges," Daniel said calmly.

"That case is actually the first one on the docket today, sir," the bailiff said holding up a file.

"Then let's get this party started," the judge sitting in his chair and taking the file, "I take it you will be prosecuting the case, Anderson."

"Unfortunately I can't, your honor," Daniel replied with a slight sigh, "The mother of the one assaulted was my former law partner."

"Which is why I will be prosecuting, your honor," a tan bunny said as he and a ferret stepped up to the two table sin the room.

"And you are?" the judge asked looking as his gaze shifted from one mammal to the other.

"Brian Evans, sir, I work with juvenile diversion out of the Rainforest District and will be handling this case," the bunny answered placing a brief case on the one table.

"Eric Layfield. I will be representing the defendant," the ferret said following suit.

"Ok. Now since neither of you have ever been to my court room before, I am going to explain a few things real quick," the judge stated, "The first being that any outburst from the either of you, the accused, or anyone seated in the benches will find themselves in contempt of court and slapped with a five hundred dollar fine. Secondly, this is not a jury trial. We are going to go over the facts, any evidence, and any eyewitness statements. If there is someone that wants to say something on behalf of one of the parties involved, let me know. Understood?"

"Yes your honor," both the bunny and ferret answered with a nod.

"Good. Bring her in," the judge said opening the file.

"Mammals versus Emelia Hopstein," the bailiff called out as said bunny was lead into the court room.

"Miss Hopstein, according to eyewitness reports, you and four others were seen scaring an arctic fox kit then restrained a mammal that tried to stop you before breaking a hockey stick across said mammal's knee. Is that correct?" the judge asked looking at the young bunny.

"Yes sir," Emelia said staring at the floor.

"Do we know anything about the two hurt by Miss Hopstein's actions?" he said before looking over at the prosecutor.

"Yes, your honor," Brian said with a nod, "The arctic fox was a nine month old kit that was muzzled and abandoned by her parents a few hours before this happened."

"Where are her parents know?" the judge asked.

"The parents were last seen bored a one way flight to Europe," Brian answered, "They were arrested as they stepped off the flight and will be extradited back to Zootopia within the week. Their daughter, Ruth, has been adopted by the family of the kit assaulted by Miss Hopstein."

"I'm surprised they were able to adopt her so quickly," the judge stated a little surprised.

"Um your honor, my sister works for the judge that authorized the adoption," Eric said sounding a little upset, "When the adoption request came in, she checked to see if the kit in question had any other living family members and found a document signed by the parents relinquishing all rights."

"I take it you've been asked to defend them, Mr. Layfield," the judge said looking at him.

"I don't defend those that do that to their kits, sir," Eric replied trying to stay calm, "As it stands, I'm glad the kit was taken in by someone."

"A defense attorney with morals; never thought I would see that," the judge said with a slight laugh, "What about the assault victim?"

"This is where it gets a little complicated, your honor," Brian said with a sigh, "Apparently Miss Hopstein and the one she attacked, Grace Locksley are cousins. A DNA test was done and has confirmed that to be true. One had been done shortly after Grace was born, but the results were destroyed before they could be read by the mammal largely responsible for Miss Hopstein's behavior."

"Pick your next words carefully, Mr. Evans," the judge warned, "I would hate to throw you out of this court room. Now, who is this mammal you're talking about?"

"The one that passed two days ago before he could be sentenced for causing the Climate Wall incident," Brian said cautiously, "His one daughter is here and would like to address the court about him and her grand kits though; as well as his former business partner."

"And I have a feeling that the grandmother is going to say something along the lines of 'throw the book at her or lawsuit', am I correct?" the judge asked.

"Don't think I won't," Rebecca said standing up briefly.

"Figured as much," the judge said pinching the bridge of his nose, "And what does the former partner have to say?"

"He is requesting a restraining order against Miss Hopstein," Brian replied walking up and handing over a paper, "She is not to go within one hundred feet of either victim unless an active police officer is present."

The judge looked the paper over before looking over at the ferret and asked, "Mr. Layfield, is there anything you would like to add?"

"Other than my client pleads guilty to all charges, she regrets her actions against all involved," Eric said calmly, "The restraining order will be a problem because her and her cousin go to the same school. A zero contact order unless an adult is present might be better."

"So noted," the judge said before writing something down, "Miss Hopstein, step forward." The young bunny did as instructed and seemed frightened as she looked at the judge. "According to the law; first time offenders, such as yourself, have to complete five hundred hours of community service for the assaults like the one you did on your cousin," he said looking down at her, "As far as the bullying charge goes, newly invoked city laws state that a minor caught bullying will be sentenced to the juvenile center equal to the age difference of the two mammal's involved; which would mean that you would be incarcerated for eight years.

"But at your grandmother's reque-"

"Um your honor," Brian said holding his paw up, "May I approach?"

"Counsel may approach," the judge said a little puzzled. He waited until the two mammals were close before asking in a hushed tone, "Mr. Evans; is there a reason you interrupted me during sentencing?"

"I was handed this a few seconds ago and was asked to give this to you," Brian said holding out a note, "It's from Miss Locksley." The judge read the note carefully before motioning for the others to go back.

The room was silent for a few minutes before the judge placed the note on the bench and said, "It appears someone is looking out for you to an extent, Miss Hopstein, for the assault charge has been dropped. But because the other charge hasn't, which is why I am placing you on probation till you turn eighteen and ordering you to do a minimum of eight hundred hours of community service a year. If the service is not completed, you will be reprimanded to the juvenile center until you turn eighteen. Case closed."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

Starting Over...

"Nick, you've got to see this. It's the cutest thing I have ever seen," Judy said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Can you give me a minute, Carrots?" Nick asked as he picked up a cookie sheet to place in the oven in the oven.

"Take your time," she said sitting on a stool at the kitchen island. She started to smile as she watched him move about the kitchen. "Mmmm, that tail," she said calmly.

"Is off limits while I'm cooking and you're pregnant," he said closing the oven, "And yours is cuter."

"Right," she said a little skeptical.

"Anyway, what did you want me to see?" he asked walking over to the kitchen island and leaning against it.

"Grace finally figured out how to give Ruth a bath without making a mess," she said as one of the kits in question walked into the kitchen.

"Are they here yet?" Grace asked sounding a little nervous.

"They should be here any minute," he said looking at her, "I still don't understand why you asked the judge to drop the assault charge though."

"You'll see," was all the kit said before they heard the doorbell.

"Grace, why don't you go get Ruth while Nick finishes cooking?" Judy asked sliding off the stool.

"Sure thing mom," Grace said before heading to the back.

"I think they might be early," Nick said before walking back over to the stove.

"Would you prefer them three hours late?" Judy asked before heading to the front door. She pulled it open and smiled as she four bunnies standing there. "Hey Danny," she said giving the one a wave before stepping to the side, "I'm glad you all could make it."

"Thanks for inviting us, Judy," the one said as the four entered, "These are my parents; Mary and Sam. And I think you know Emelia."

"Not officially, but it is nice to meet all of you," Judy said shaking Sam and Mary's paws, "I'm Judy."

"It's nice to meet you too, Judy," Mary said smiling, "I hope you don't mind me saying this, we were surprised that you invited us considering what all has happened."

"Well believe it or not, but Grace was the one that sent the invite," Judy said before motioning them to follow.

"I take it our guests have arrived," Nick said glancing over his shoulder as he washed his paws.

"That they have. Sam, Mary, Donny, and Emelia; allow me to introduce my mate, Nick Wilde," Judy said as Grace walked in carrying Ruth, "And that is Grace and Ruth, the newest members of our growing family."

"Hi," Grace said with a nod before looking at Judy, "Can you hold Ruth for a few, mom?"

"Sure thing, Grace," Judy said before taking the arctic fox kit. The ticking of a clock was the only noise heard in the room as the young kit walked up to her cousin.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Grace asked quietly, "To have everyone you love taken from you because of one mammal's decision, to feel completely scared of what will happen next, but more importantly; to feel completely alone." Emelia looked her cousin in the eyes as she started to cry.

"Why did you ask the judge to drop the assault charge?" the young bunny asked wiping a tear away.

"My mom once said, 'life is too short to spend on spreading and dwelling on hate. It's more fun to love and forgive those that have hurt you.' And I forgive you," Grace replied before flicking her cousin between the eyes, "But that is for hurting Ruthie. Now, can we start over?" Emelia started to smile as she nodded before giving her cousin a massive hug.

"Huh, and me without a camera," Nick muttered before being elbowed in the gut by his mate.

"Don't you have a meal you need to finish fixing?" Judy asked glaring at him.

"Grumpy bunny," he said rubbing his stomach lightly, "Dinner is about done, I just my assistant to help me finish getting it ready."

"How about I help you in the kitchen, Mr. Wilde," Donny said holding a paw up, "I think my sister has some catching up to do with our cousin."

"Only if you call me Nick and not Mr. Wilde," Nick said before heading to the kitchen.

The atmosphere in the apartment seemed to take on a lighter mood as the two families over the next couple of hours. Once dinner was over, everyone moved into the living room to keep some of the conversations going.

"How in the world did you get banned from the kitchen?" Judy asked as Nick tried not to laugh.

"I started a small fire trying to make a grill cheese sandwich for Mary while she was pregnant with Emma," Sam said weakly.

"No, he broke my dishwasher and hasn't replaced it yet," Mary said glaring at her mate.

"What are you talking about? Your dishwasher is right there," Sam said pointing at his son who was playing peekaboo with Ruth.

"I'm talking about the one you dropped your toolbox on," Mary said punching him in the shoulder.

"And you thought your parents were violent," Emma whispered to Grace.

"Only when dad does something stupid," Grace replied with a giggle, "But I do have a question for Uncle Sam."

"Please let it be something that won't hurt his brain," Donny muttered as he lifted Ruth onto his lap.

"Ignore him," Sam said glaring at his oldest briefly before turning his attention to his niece, "What do you want to know?"

"My mom said you would know where that phrase comes from," she said.

"Believe it or not, that was actually the line your father used to ask your mother out on a date," he said with a laugh after a few seconds.

"Are you serious?" she asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, and he got that line from a fortune cookie," he replied wrapping an arm around his mate.

"What was my dad like?" she asked after a few seconds.

"A male version of Judy with Nick's snarky and sarcastic attitude," Mary said before kissing her mates check.

"That almost sounds completely terrifying," Nick said with a slight shudder.

"I'm starting to see why these two are perfect for Grace," Mary said looking at her mate, "Nick keeps Judy grounded and she constantly pushes him out of his comfort zone."

"It's going to be even more fun once mom has the baby," Grace said smiling.

"And may heaven have mercy on Nick's soul if your pregnancy is anything like Laura's, Judy," Sam said as he started laughing.

"Unlike the way the couch does to you after making stupid comments like that one, dear?" Mary asked looking at her mate.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

Bunny Hama Ha...

The days following seemed to bring a slight calm over the small family. Granted Christmas was only four days away; that proved to be more than enough time for a certain fox to get into trouble at work. Yet instead of calling his mate, Bogo had decided to take a different approach.

"I take it you called us because of something my son did," Maria said as she and Bonnie entered Chief Bogo's office.

"With the help of four hundred bunnies," he said closing the door, "Please have a seat."

"I'm starting to think letting him take my kits on a tour of this place was a bad idea," Bonnie said taking a seat before looking at the cape buffalo, "Wait a minute. Did you say four hundred?"

He nodded as he walked over to his desk and sat down before saying, "I did. Apparently, Detective Wilde decided to turn the tour into a massive prank on a Mammal Recovery Agent he knows with the help of his mate's siblings and one hundred and twenty four of Grace's relatives from her father's side of the family. According to eyewitness statements, he performed some weird move from a show and had all but one bunny run after his friend. The last one was standing to the side playing the theme from an old television show on their phone."

"And you figured calling the mothers of the ones involved would be better than calling the ones pregnant mate," Maria said trying not to laugh.

"No. I was told by the pregnant mate to call you two to help prank him," he replied with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Just tell us what you want us to do," Bonnie said smiling. A smile crossed his face as he explained what all he wanted to do.

"I don't believe he called you," Nick said as he saw his mother enter the interrogation room he had been placed in.

"It was either me or Judy," Maria said sitting across from him, "Now, what did you do?"

"I, um, pranked Finn without really meaning too," he said a little sheepishly.

"I got that from how bad Adrian was yelling," she said leaning back in her seat, "But what exactly did you do?"

"Ok, this kind of started last night," he said looking at her, "I agreed to give Bonnie and Stu's kits a tour of the Precinct today after calling Bogo to make sure it was ok. As we were leaving the building this morning, I ran into Rebecca and a bunch of her kits heading to City Center like us so they tagged along. Right as we get here, I see Finn walking down the steps of the Precinct.

"I barely register in my mind that he was probably dropping off a bounty when one of Judy's brothers asked me what the difference was between two different moves used in video games. Right as I was trying to explain it, one of Grace's cousins said I didn't know what the moves were."

"And you took the bait and showed them without thinking," she said rubbing her temples, "What were the moves?"

"The fireball the one character in Paw Fighter 2 uses and the Bunny-hama-ha from a different one," he replied as his ears flattened against his head, "When I showed the one move, they all took off after Finn."

"And that is when Rebecca started playing the Benny Hound theme?" she asked.

"Only after she heard Delgato and Clawhauser singing it as they watched Finn try and out run Grace and Judy's families," he said with a snort, "I honestly didn't plan that, but it was kind of funny."

"Yeah well, your boss didn't think so because he's suspending you until after your kit's born," she said glaring at him.

"He's what?" he asked shocked.

"Suspending you until after your kits born because of this," she repeated looking at him, "You're lucky you didn't get fired. Seriously Nick, what were you thinking?"

"Judy's going to kill me," he whispered before started to bang his head on the table. She placed a paw over her mouth as she tried not to laugh. A minute passed before she reached over and stopped her sons head.

"Before you knock yourself out doing that, your boss asked me to relay a message to you," she said calmly.

"What? That I asked for this," he said looking at her.

She shook her head before saying, "Gotcha." Nick sat there in silence for a few seconds before his mother started laughing. "Sorry Nicky, but you should see the look on your face," she said wiping a tear from her eyes.

"So, I'm not suspended?" he asked as the door opened.

"Parking duty for a month starting once Judy's family goes home," Bogo said leaning against the door frame with a smile on his face, "And yes, we recorded this whole thing for prosperity."

"H-how?" Nick asked as his gaze shifted from his boss to his mother and back.

"How did we pull this off?" Bogo asked crossing his arms, "I got a call from Judy this morning after you left explaining what was going to happen."

Nick slowly shook his head asking, "How could you make me believe that?"

"Oh don't blame him. Blame Rebecca," his mother quickly answered, "According to her, it's her way of saying welcome to the family. In all honesty, I think you two are going to get along just fine."

"So this was her idea?" he asked looking at his mother.

"Talk to Judy about this when you get home," Bogo said with a slight chuckle, "You still have work to do after you finish that tour."

"I honestly don't believe you two did that to me," Nick said as his boss walked off.

"No offense, but you have been asking for this by the sounds of it," she said smiling, "And besides, you did get Finn with a bunny wave of sorts."

"True," he said with a slight nod.

"And I'm sorry if that freaked you out," she said placing her paw on his, "But from some of the stories I've heard from Judy and Nadine, you basically asked for this."

"You can't believe everything you hear, mom," he said standing up.

"I suggest you sit your butt back down this instant, Nicholas," she said crossing her arms, "The two of us are not finished talking yet."

"Ok," he said slowly sitting back down, "What do we need to talk about?"

"What does Grace want for Christmas?" she replied placing her forearms on the table.

"I have no clue," he said with a slight whimper, "And neither me nor Judy have any ideas on what to get her."

"Have you tried asking her?" she asked.

"Multiple times, and every time she says she wants us to be happy," he said before resting his forehead on the table, "Seriously, I have no clue what to get her."

"I think I might have an idea," she said after a few seconds thought, "But I need to talk to Jerry down on 8th and Mastiff. And I'm going to need your help with this."

"What are you up to, mom?" he asked cautiously.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

Hobbies...

Unbeknownst to Nick, that question had quickly become a hot topic amongst both of the young kits families. While most had come up with some ideas, none seemed to be the right gift. With Christmas only four days away and her fox at work, Judy was glad to leave their apartment to do a little shopping with members of some of her family and Vicky's.

"So how exactly did you two get together?" Vicky asked as they were finishing their lunch.

"Good luck getting a straight answer," Judy's sister, Jane, said with a slight laugh, "We have heard almost a dozen different responses to that question and have no clue which one is right. Granted the one version Megan told mom was hilarious."

"I'm afraid to ask," Judy said looking at her sister nervously as they sat down at a table.

"I told mom that your coworkers took you two out to celebrate your first case as actual partners," Megan said looking at the menu you, "You both got drunk and did what our parents did to get as many kits as they do."

"And how much is it going to cost for you to tell me who told you what happened that night?" Judy asked glaring at her sister. The entire table went silent all eyes slowly looked at the mother to be.

"W-wait a minute," Megan stammered, "Y-y-you mean that's" Judy started to snicker before she busted out laughing.

"You should see the looks on your faces," she managed to say between laughs.

"You suck, Judy," Jill said with a slight smile, "So what did happen that brought you two together?"

"As strange as this sounds, we got together because of a pair of handcuffs and a bet," Judy said once her laughter stopped, "Nick bet some of the other officers that he could pick the lock on the new handcuffs we got that were supposed to be escape proof. Not only did he do it, he spent a week bragging about it. I finally got fed up to the point I bet him lunch for a month I could escape a pair before he could."

"And one of you made a remark that made the other drop the lock pick that one of the officers supplied you with," Megan said glaring at her sister, "That is not what your friend Fru Fru said happened."

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers," Judy said with a sigh, "What did she tell you?"

"Something about someone her father's works with making you two kiss before throwing you in a closet for an hour," her said with a slight laugh, "Sorry to say this, but I can see you two driving someone to that point." As the others started laughing at the mental image of what had been described, Judy's ears slowly lowered as she gave a weak laugh.

"So, does anyone have an idea on what to get Grace for Christmas?" she said trying to change the subject. The laughter slowly came to a stop as the ears of the other bunnies fell.

"Actually, we were hoping to ask you that," Vicky said, "Most of us have been drawing a blank when it comes to what to get her."

"I mean, you are her mother," Jill said looking at her sister, "Surely you've picked up on what she likes and doesn't like."

"First off, don't call me Shirley," Judy said glancing at her sister, "Secondly, about the only thing Nick and I have really come up with that she might like besides regular books is her own phone. And that is because she is usually asking to use either mine or his."

"Um, excuse me," someone said as she felt someone gently touch her shoulder. Everyone looked over to see a familiar tiger sitting at the table next to them.

"Oh hey Daniel, what's up?" she asked with a polite smile.

"Sorry for interrupting your lunch, but I thought you should know it's not the phone Grace is interested in," he said calmly, "It's the camera feature. She likes taking pictures."

"Well that would explain why Laura would call her shutterbug from time to time," a bunny said quietly. Vicky looked over at her and asked, "Why didn't you tell me that, Sarah?"

"The reason I didn't tell you was the same one that about tor our family apart, sis," Sarah replied.

"Can we not talk about him?" another one asked, "And doesn't Grace have her father's old camera?"

"She used to, Megan. It was thrown against a wall by the ones responsible for her fur getting dyed," Sarah replied.

"Other than wanting to be a fly on the wall when Rebecca finds out, how about we get her a new camera?" Jill suggested.

"And I know the perfect one to get her," Vicky said smiling, "There's a new digital one that just came out that has a timer you can activate via remote and there is a store here that sells it."

"But who is going to give it to her?" Jill asked.

"If I may," Daniel said calmly, "The camera Vicky was talking about comes with a wrist watch that the remote is built into. So why don't you make it so the watch is from the Hopps family, the camera is from Trish and Mark, while Vicky stops by my office later to pick up her brothers camera so she can give it back to its rightful owner."

"Wait a minute, you have Greg's camera?" Vicky asked shocked.

"One of the custodian's was able to gather the pieces up and made sure the camera got to Laura," he said looking at her, "She was supposed to pick it up from the repair shop the day after she passed. I picked it up after getting a call about it and have been holding on to it since then."

"Well, sounds like we have a plan then," Judy said glancing at everyone, "Unless anyone can think of something else for her."

"There is one thing that I know she would like," Daniel said cautiously, "But it will make her cry." All eyes slowly looked at him as Judy asked, "Which is?"

"Well as you know, Moriarty is still being tried for his part in everything," he said taking a cell phone from his pocket and handing it to the detective, "Prior to the start yesterday's hearing, I asked the judge to release Laura's phone from evidence. When he asked why, I told him that Laura had recorded a message for her daughter on it the day she found out about the hit. He agreed after Moriarty's lawyer asked that the phone be released immediately because a mother's last words should only be heard by her daughter."

"Not trying to sound mean or anything, Judy, but I think you and Nick should give her that," Molly said after a few moments of silence.

"I think so too," Judy said before carefully placing the phone in her pocket, "I'll, uh, I'll give Nick a call later and tell him about this. Right now, we need to finish our shopping."

"Which is what they will do," Jill said looking at her sister, "Whereas you and I are going to be heading home, sense you promised mom you would be back by one and it's already ten till."

"And you're supposed to call to let her know you're on your way back," Megan said sounding a little smug.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One:

Family Friends...

There was a small part of in the back of Trish's mind that almost wished that her and Marcus hadn't taken Grace and Ruth anywhere near the madhouse that the Zootopia mall. With her time away from the city, she had almost forgotten how crowded the place became the closer it got to Christmas. One good thing that had come from it was running into a certain fennec fox when the stopped for lunch. Unfortunately, that wish had grown quite a bit.

Within five minutes of meeting one of the friends of her granddaughters adopted father, vixen had come to two conclusions. The first being the reason both Bonnie and Judy were leery about him being around impressionable minds. The fennec foxes attitude didn't set well with either of the two and it was starting to get on her nerves as well. But it was the second thing that actually impressed her; and that was how quickly he went from a street hardened bonds mammal to one of the nicest mammals she had ever met with just two words.

"You mean dad actually did that, Uncle Fin?" Grace asked between giggles.

"It's not funny, Gracie," the fennec fox said sounding a little upset.

The young kit dissolved into a fit of giggles as her grandfather sighed before saying, "Only to the one the prank was pulled on. Too everyone else, it's hilarious. But when a mass text message goes out stating that a bunny orchestrated a prank that got both her mate, his best friend, and over half the ZPD; it then becomes the stuff of legends."

"Mom got you two good," Grace said smiling at Fin's stunned expression.

"I'm starting to wonder who the bigger bad influence on our granddaughter is," Trish said glancing at her husband.

"According to Judy and her family, it's Uncle Fin," Grace said looking at her grandmother, "But Mr. Bogo says Nick is as much a bad influence on me as he is a good role model."

"Regardless of who is a good role model, Nick and Judy have been doing a great job taking care of both you and little Ruthie here," Marcus said indicating the sleeping kit in the stroller next to him.

"Anyway, what brings you to the mall, Fin?" Trish asked calmly.

"Besides hiding from a bunch of insane bunnies?" he remarked, which caused Grace to start giggling, "Got to pick up something I ordered from one of the stores here. And it's not for a girlfriend, Grace, it's for work."

"Then whose picture is in your wallet?" the young kit asked smiling.

"Either someone important to him, or it came with the wallet," Marcus interjected after checking his watch; "We really should finish up and get back."

"I think you're right, love," Trish said with a slight smile, "It was nice meeting you, Fin."

"Same here, Mrs. Locksley," the fennec fox said before hopping down from his seat, "Take care of the munchkins."

"Have fun with your girlfriend," Grace said as he walked away.

"He seems nice," Marcus said after a few seconds as he looked at his mate, "A little rough around the edges, but nice."

"Mom threatened to shave him bald once if he ever so much as taught me how to play poker," Grace said before finishing her drink.

"Not knowing that Laura was the daughter to a four time Zootopia University poker champ," Trish said sounding a little smug.

"And I got banned from game nights at Precinct 3 because of what all she taught me," her granddaughter said hopping down from her chair, "Where are we going now?"

"Well, I figured we have enough time to hit at least one more store before we take you and Ruth back, but I do have one question before we get moving," Trish said looking at the young kit, "Is there anything you want for Christmas?"

"Not really," Grace said after a few seconds, "I mean, I was hoping that we could spend Christmas with mom's family; but that was until I found out they were coming up to see us."

"But there is something that you would like, right?" Trish asked. The young kit seemed to glance towards a toy store window for a brief second before they started to hear a whimper.

"Looks like someone is awake," Marcus said as Ruth started to cry, "And I think she needs a diaper change."

"I'll take her, you two go see about what Grace wanted in that electronic store," Trish said before getting up and taking the small kit off to the bathrooms.

He watched his mate for a few seconds before looking at his granddaughter and asked, "So why do you want to go to the electronic store?"

"I wanted to get mom's family something for Christmas," Grace replied looking at him, "Dillion said that their movie projector broke last summer and I wanted to get them a new one."

"Not trying to be mean, Grace, but are you sure you have enough?" he asked as they started to walk to the store in question, "Those can be pretty pricey."

She nodded as they entered the store saying, "Mom, dad, and Daniel made sure I have enough to get the one I want." After locating the one they needed and getting checked out, they went back to main hall to find Trish waiting for them with Ruth.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked seeing her mate and granddaughter.

"Found it, three different box set DVDs, and got them for a third of what the expected cost," Marcus said indicating the bags he was holding, "Looks like she has your eye for deals, hon. Did you want long?"

"Not that long," she replied before the started walking towards the exit, "So did you have fun today Grace?"

"Yup, and I think Ruth had fun too," Grace said glancing at her little sister.

"And I think Stu and his kits will like what you got them," Marcus said as a white limo pulled up in front of them. They watched a well-dressed black panther stepped out of the front of the vehicle and looked at them.

"Hi Mr. Manchas," Grace said waving at him.

"You know him?" Trish asked a little nervously.

"He's a friend of Judy's," Grace replied as he walked over.

"There is a little more to it than that," the panther said with a gentle smile, "But that is a story for another day. As for now, she asked if I could come pick you and your grandparents a lift home."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two:

A Monsters Creation...

With as crazy as Vicky's family drove her form time to time, there was one tradition that she absolutely loved and that was the family Christmas party. Granted it meant closing her restaurant from the 24th till the 27th so it could be used for the get together the day after Christmas, she really didn't care; especially this year since it was going to first time in years that the entire family would be together. Yet there was at least one thing that she was afraid of.

Normally she would've blown it off, but it wasn't until multiple siblings started taking bets as to how Nick was going to react to the number of bunnies that Grace was related to that she started to worry. Yet it was in what can only be described as "true Wilde fashion" did that same feeling disappear; for not only did said fox seem un-phased, but had entered leading the Hopps kerfluffle.

"I'm starting to think I was worried for nothing," Vicky muttered as she watched both Nick and the others interact with her own family.

"Yeah, he takes a little getting used to from what I've been told," Marcus said as he walked up to the bunny, "I take it you were worried about how he would handle this many bunnies."

"Just a little," she said with a slight laugh, "I mean this is first time that I can remember all four hundred and twenty-two of my aunts, uncles, nieces, nephews, cousins, and siblings have been together like this. Including Judy and her family; that's seven hundred bunnies."

"And if you factor in Nick, his mom, Trish, Ruth, Grace and I, the number is seven hundred and six mammals in one room," he said with a slight chuckle, "I know the room is can hold about forty elephants, but just the thought of that many bunnies in one room would make most mammals claustrophobic."

"True, but for bunnies this is normal," she replied smiling, "I was a little afraid Augustus's predator hatred had rubbed off on my siblings."

"I can understand that," he said calmly, "Especially after some of the stories Daniel and Clawson told me about."

"If you're referring to Victoria, don't worry," she said taking a slow breath, "She's dead and never coming back."

"How did you ever come up with such a hateful bunny?" he asked looking at her.

"Oh it was easy when I worked for that tyrant," she replied looking towards her niece, "I took every ounce of his hatred for predators that he tried to instill on me and focused it on him. I would turn every predator, regardless of how much they wanted our help, to another accounting firm so they wouldn't have to deal with his hatred and greed. If you don't believe me, ask Daniel about the seventeen times Laura and I sued Augustus for interfering with the way I run this place."

"And was that before or after you started treating my daughter the way you did?" he asked watching her.

"That you can blame on my brother," she said as a tear slid down her cheek, "Gregg wanted to keep Laura and Grace away from Augustus. So he came up with this idea: there would be some sort of falling out between him and the family members that worked at the firm to the point the three of them would be banned from the building. Unfortunately, that "falling out" would be Gregg's death."

"And knowing my ex-partner, he blamed her for your brother's death the next time she stopped by to talk to you," he said with a sigh.

"That he did, Marcus," a bunny said walking up with a glass of punch in his paws, "But you would've loved how we got even after the cops took him away."

"Tommy here called a "friend" of his and asked him to come destroy the tyrant's office," Vicky said smiling, "About twenty minutes later, this fennec fox comes walking in and says he's there to payback a debt he owes my brother. From there, he heads into the tyrants office and destroys everything with a ball bat."

"And any time he talked, Vicky seemed to melt upon hearing his voice," Tommy said with a slight laugh, "What made it even better was once he was done, my sister here ask him out on a date."

"Well excuse me for thinking Finn has a sexy voice," she said defensively.

 _'You would have to fall for the one mammal that Judy, Maria, Bonnie, and Trish would prefer not be around Grace,'_ Marcus thought as the two started to argue. Not wanting to get caught in the middle, he carefully slipped away and started to walk over to where his mate was talking to what looked like one of Judy's siblings.

"And to this day, neither Judy nor Nick know who did that to their office," the bunny said with a laugh.

"Sucks to be the one that did that once they find them," Trish said smiling.

"Not sure I want to know what you are talking about," Marcus said slipping an arm around his mate's waist, "But probably not the weirdest thing I have heard tonight."

"If you're suggesting a contest as to weirdest thing heard tonight, I would win," she said kissing his cheek.

"Tonight is not a night for contest like that," Marcus said holding her close.

"You ok, hun?" she asked looking at him. He shook his head slightly before whispering, "I'll tell you later."

"You better," she said a little worried, "Dillion here was telling me about a prank someone pulled on Nick and Judy last year."

"Does it have anything to do with mistletoe covering every square inch of the ceiling above a mammals work area?" Marcus asked looking at the young bunny.

"I take it someone already told you that story," Dillion said with a slight nod.

"Try did it," Marcus said with an amused smiled, "I did that to Trish here the day I asked her to marry me, and the only one I have ever told that to was our daughter."

"Yeah, I can see her doing that," Trish said as she started laughing.

"Same here," he said smiling, "Granted I can't see why Vicky would want to willingly date Finn." Her laughter stopped instantly as she looked at her mate.

"I don't know if you're joking, or we should tell Grace about this," she said after a few seconds.

"I think you should tell Judy," Dillion said with slight smile, "Finn gave both her and Nick a hard time after he found out they had gotten together. She would love the chance for some payback."

"I second that idea," Marcus said.

"Well I'll take your idea and, not only back my husband's choice on seconding it, but I will do you one better," Trish said pointing towards the rooms entrance. They looked over to see the fox in question enter the room.

"This is going to be fun," Dillion said before walking over to his mother.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three:

2nd Doctor's Visit...

Christmas and New Year's seemed to come and go in a flash. Almost everyone, kits included, couldn't help but seem to be happy as the first day of school rapidly approached. Yet there was one thing that Judy was dreading and that was her doctor's appointment. Granted she was a little relieved that Nick was able to go with her, she still felt as if something was going to happen. Unfortunately her feelings ended up being right for the couple was surprised to see McHorn, not only sitting in the waiting room, but scooped her up and carried her back to the exam room once her name was called.

"What did you do?" Molly asked upon seeing the rhino enter her office followed closely by Nick, "Let alone, who is your entourage?"

"Well, you know the one," Nick said taking care of the introductions, "I'm her mate, Nick Wilde. And the big guy carrying her is a fellow officer named Sean McHorn. I take it you're Carrot's doctor."

"Dr. Schwartz, but most of my patients call me Molly," she said before looking at the rhino, "Now back to my first question."

"Christmas with her 275 brothers and sister, parents, mate, his mother, Grace, her grandparents, Grace's aunt and her entire family, and a nine month old fox kit," McHorn said as he gently set Judy on the exam table.

"For a whopping grad total of seven hundred and six mammals at a Christmas party that was held the night after Christmas," Nick said leaning against the wall, "And that is not including the multiple mammals that we both had to deal with on a daily bases both prior and after."

"I see," Molly said with a slight nod, "Well then, first things first. Sean, was it? Not trying to sound mean; but could you please leave the room?"

"I'll be in the waiting room. Call me when you're done," Sean said before stepping out.

"Thank you," she said before turning her attention towards the fox in the room. She pointed at a stool near the exam table and said, "Sit down and don't talk unless I ask you a question; unless you want me to call your girls."

"I'd say call his mother," Judy said smiling, "It's always fun watching her make him squirm."

"Shut your mouth right now, Judith," Molly said turning to face the bunny, "I told you to keep off your feet and limit stress. And what did you do? You went to a Christmas party with a little over seven hundred mammals?"

"Since the last appointment; either my mother, Grace's grandparents, or her mother have been stopping by while I am at work to help Judy with the girls and some light housework," Nick said as he sat on the stool, "As far as the Christmas party goes, Vicky assigned two of her nephews to get anything Carrots needed and push her around the room while sitting in an office chair."

"Good," Molly said with a sigh, "About time that bunny got rid of Victoria."

"And we have another mammal that didn't like her," he said calmly.

"You have no idea," Molly said glancing at him, "Now hush before I ask your friend to take you out of here."

"Good luck with getting him to be quiet," Judy said with a slight laugh, "Our boss usually ends up yelling at him to do that."

"Is that so?" Molly asked with a sly grin, "Well if he knows what's good for him, he will keep his muzzle shut until I finish my exam." Nick acted like he zipped his muzzle shut before sitting on the stool.

A slight smile tugged at the corners of Judy's mouth as she asked, "So what happens if he opens his mouth?"

"Depending on the question, I'll start asking you if what his mother said is true about him being on the _small_ side of foxes," Molly said with a evil glint in her eyes before picking up her stethoscope, "Now shall we begin?"

"I'm starting to see why Grace likes you," Nick said a little nervously. It was that comment alone that got Molly to laugh as she started the exam. For about the next hour; the doctor explained each part of what she was doing. She would only stop long enough to answer the occasional question.

"Maybe we should've had your mate wait in the waiting room," Molly said as she finished making a note on a clipboard.

"I think you're right," Judy said noticing a pleased look on the fox's face, "Granted he may also be thinking about-"

"Don't even go there, Fluff," Nick said pointing a finger at her. Molly looked from one to the other before saying, "I don't want to know. You even try and tell me; I will sick my brother in-law on you, Mr. Wilde."

"You have a brother in-law?" Judy asked.

"Via my sister," Molly said placing the clipboard on her desk, "He works for the IRS, but enough about that. Are you ready for the fun part?"

"There's a fun part to all this?" Nick asked looking at his mate.

"Nick hasn't been able to listen to that file you gave me from the last visit yet," Judy said as her doctor pulled the sonogram machine over.

"I can image," Molly said picking up the wand, "Now Judy, I need you to assume the position."

"I hate this part," Judy muttered as she leaned back on the exam table and pulled her top up to expose her belly. After applying some jelly to the end of the wand, the doctor looked at Nick for a brief second before shifting her gaze to her patient and asked, "Ready to see your mate freak out?"

"Considering I was asked by both his mother and Grace to record his reaction, yes," Judy replied pulling her phone out.

"For your information, I do not freak out," Nick said almost defensively. The two females shared a brief glance before Molly said, "Right. Now get over here so you can see your kit."

"Seriously Nick, you're going to want to see this," Judy said holding her paw out to him. He smiled as he got up and walked over.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything," he said taking his mates paw in his, "I'm sorry I missed the last appointment."

"Some kit started a snowball fight and you got blamed for it. It happens," Molly said as she placed the wand on Judy belly. She moved the wand around for a few seconds and smiled. "Outside your little one is progressing nicely; I can give you an idea of what the gender is," she said after a few seconds as she turned the monitor so the parents to be could see the screen, "But only if you want to know."

"We want to know," Judy said squeezing her mate's paw, "Nick made the comment it might eliminate a lot of stress."

"Good idea," Molly said with a smile, "But I would still get things that are primarily neutral in case I'm wrong."


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Three Months Later...

Nick leaned against the wall as he dialed his mom.

 _'Chief's not going to be happy about this,'_ he thought looking through the nursery window.

"Hey Nick. What'cha need?" Nadine asked picking up on the third ring.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this, Stripes, but I'm not going to be able to make it," he said apologetic.

"You know Chief's going to have your hide if you don't come in," she said.

"I'm sorry, but something came up," he said.

"Mind telling me what so important that you can't make it?" she asked sounding upset. He took a picture of one of a newborn that looked like a reddish-brown fox kit with slightly longer ears in the nursery and sent it to her saying, "This."

Nadine was silent for a few seconds then asked, "Wait a minute. You mean?"

"His name is Robin Joshua Wilde. He's eight pounds, five ounces," he said smiling.

"He's beautiful, Nick," she said.

"Thanks. Judy went into labor earlier this morning and delivered her about two hours ago," he said calmly, "And before you ask, my mom was visiting when Judy went into labor and is watching the girls for us."

"Congratulations, Nick," she said before handing the phone off, "You know Clawhauser is going to freak when he finds out."

"Why thank you for volunteering to tell him. Please make sure that he knows not to stop by if he's supposed to be on shift," he replied.

"You both owe me," she said not sounding too happy.

"I'll be sure to let Judy know that," he said as he started to walk back to Raven's room.

"You better," she said sighing, "I'll bring your mom and the girls by on my lunch break if I can."

He leaned against the doorframe to his mates room saying, "Thank you, Nadine. And I owe you two now."

"Not a problem, and don't be surprised if some of the other officers stop by threw out the day," she said before hanging up. He put his phone away as he walked into Judy's room.

"Where'd you go?" she asked yawning.

"Just down to the nursery," he said sitting in a chair, "He's got your ears, Carrots."

"I'm glad," she said smiling, "Did you call the Chief and your mom yet?"

"I called Fangmeyer and asked if she would let the Chief and Clawhauser know," he said taking her paw in his, "She said she would try and stop by later with my mom and the girls if she can."

"And know I need to call my mom, right?" she asked sighing. He kissed her paw saying, "We could just send her the picture I took of Robin and wait for her to arrive with the rest of Hopps kerfluffle."

Judy glared at him as she pointed at his phone saying, "Call my folks, Nick, or no more fresh blueberries."

"I will," he said smiling, "Once our newest family member arrives."

"What are you up to, Slick?" she asked a little leery.

"You'll see," he said taking his phone out.

"Looks like I timed that good," a nurse said pushing a crib into the room, "So, who gets him first?"

"Mom does," he said smiling as the nurse carefully picked up a newborn wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Thank you," Judy said as the nurse gently placed their daughter in her arms.

"You're welcome, and the doctor will be here in few to see how you're doing," the nurse said before leaving.

"Told you he has your ears," he said quietly.

"But he looks like you," Judy said just as quiet looking at her son.

"Let's get another opinion on that, shall we?" he said dialing a number. She gave him a puzzled look before hearing her mother say; "Oh hi, Nick. How's Judy doing?"

Nick cleared his throat before saying, "Good morning, Bunny Borrow. This is Nick Wilde, live from Zootopia. I turn you over now to my beautiful mate, Judy Wilde." He turned his phone so her mother was visible. She laughed slightly before playing along, "Thanks, Nick. This is Judy Wilde. I'm here with the newest member of the Wilde family as of about two hours ago, Robin Joshua Wilde."

"Oh my word, he's beautiful," Bonnie said as Nick shifted the camera slightly so his son was visible.

"Sorry for not calling sooner, Bonnie. Things have been a little crazy this morning," Nick said moving so he was sitting next to his mate.

"I understand," Bonnie said smiling, "We'll try to come up later today."

"And we'll try and come see you if you can't," Judy said smiling.

"I expect you out here for Grace's birthday at least," Bonnie said as they heard a knock on the door.

"We'll be there, mom. Don't worry," Judy said looking at the door to see the doctor standing there, "Sorry for cutting this short, but the doctor's here."

"I understand. Send me a photo when you can so I can show your father," Bonnie said before hanging up. Molly walked up smiling and asked, "So how long before we get invaded by family or raided by the police?"

"Family, let alone Clawhauser, will probably be here later today," Nick said putting his phone away, "Anyway, what's up doc?"

"A little good news and bad news," Molly said sitting on the bed, "The good news, which is pretty obvious, is that the C-section went extremely well. This little guy came out screaming and perfectly healthy."

"And the bad news is?" Judy asked.

"Outside of being on medical leave and restrictions till I say you're cleared," Molly said handing Nick a manila envelope, "If you can pass a police physical six months after I remove the restrictions, he will be more than happy to reinstate you as your mates keeper."

"Challenge accepted," Judy said. Nick sighed saying, "And just like that; Mega-Bunny has returned."

"No arguing in front of your newborn," Molly said as Nick's phone started beeping. He pulled it out and smiled saying, "Hold that thought, doc."

He hit the accept button and cleared his throat before saying, "Hey Grace. Sorry I haven't called sooner."

"Is mom ok?" the young kit asked sounding worried.

"She's ok, don't worry. But why are you on my mom's phone?" he asked a little puzzled.

"Ruth needed a diaper change right as she started to call you," she said smiling a little, "Can I talk to mom?"

He turned the phone slight so Judy was visible to their eldest as she said, "I'm right here, Grace. Your little brother and I are fine."

"Can I see?" Grace asked sounding relieved. Nick moved the camera slightly and said sounding like a kit, "Hi, I'm Robin. Are you my big sister?"

"Hi Robin, I'm your big sister, Grace," she said smiling, "You are so cute."

"Aww thanks, sissy," he said as his son yawned, "I can't wait to meet you, my big sister Ruth, and Grandma Maria."

"We can't wait to meet you too," she said as Maria walked up behind her carrying Ruth.

"Who are you talking to, Grace?" the vixen asked looking over her grandkits shoulder. Grace turned the phone slightly saying, "My little brother, Grandma. His name's Robin."

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing," Maria said smiling as she saw her new grandson.

"That he is, mom," Nick said turning the phone so he and Judy were visible; "I asked Nadine if she could try to bring you and the girls by on her lunch break."

"Wouldn't it be easier to call Mr. Manchas and ask if he could give us a lift?" Grace asked looking at her grandmother. Judy looked at her mate saying, "I'll see if she would be willing to bring you here once I give her a call."

"Let's us know what she says," Maria said smiling, "See you soon."

End


End file.
